Dreams and Danger
by yance
Summary: My fanfiction! YAY! So, it's about a girl who meets a boy and gets entangled in an adventure with huge transforming robots. What will they go through? Language and adult situations! gasp! Yeah, just read the story people! I'm bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprises**

It was a dark and stormy night. Ellie Martin wasn't falling asleep very easily. She was dreading her English test tomorrow, plus the storm was keeping her awake. She sighed and looked out her window. She was your average fifteen-year old. She had longish brown hair and bright green eyes. She was average height and she always wore blue jeans. She was sort of a loner, but she had some friends. Some people just didn't understand her. She wasn't shy, just on the quiet side.

Anyways, it was getting pretty late. Two a.m. to be exact. The storm still raged outside. It was rare to have thunderstorms this time of the year.

While looking out the window, Ellie saw a very strange flash of light. It didn't look like a lightning bolt, but she just figured her mind was playing tricks on her. She climbed back in bed.

Then, she heard a loud noise and it was definitely not thunder. Ellie jumped out of bed and ran downstairs because the noise sounded close. She grabbed a flashlight on her way out.

She made her way to the back of the house. There she saw something so shocking that she thought she might be dreaming. It was a gigantic hole in her backyard, like a meteoroid might have crashed there. She looked around, but saw nothing. Then she heard the window open. Ellie looked up to find her mother standing there, looking out the window.

"Ellie! What the heck are you doing out there? What is your problem? Get your butt back to bed!" she slammed the window closed. Ellie tiredly went back inside and up to bed. She decided to think more about this, whatever it was, in the morning.

* * *

"Pencils down!" said Ellie's English teacher. Ellie went up and turned in her test. She was so tired from last night that she fell asleep a couple of times during the test. She couldn't wait to see her score since she turned in her test unfinished. She hated English. It wasn't one of her best classes, but she tolerated it because one of the boys that she had a major crush on was in the same class. His name was Sam.

Ellie had just met him this year, but the moment she saw him, wow! She just wanted to butter him up and take a big bite. Sometimes she couldn't stop staring at him from across the room. But, of course she never had the guts to go up and talk to him, until now.

The bell rang and she walked to the door, making sure that she would end up walking next to Sam.

"Gee, that test sure was hard," said Ellie to Sam.

"I know," he replied, "Did I see you sleeping?"

"Yeah," Ellie admitted, not being able to stop blushing.

"How bout I walk you to your next class?" offered Sam, since he too secretly admired Ellie.

"Um, ok," Ellie barely got out, since she was trying to hide her overwhelming excitement.

Sam walked her to class. They talked a bit but not a lot, since they were both a little shy when next to each other.

When they finally arrived at Ellie's next class, they really didn't know what to do.

"Um, thanks for the walk," said Ellie awkwardly.

"Yeah, it was cool," Sam replied, "Um…"

"Yes?"

"Do you maybe, uh…I know this might sound stupid, but…do you want to hang out after school?"

Ellie was in shock. She was so shocked she almost blacked out. "Ok, that sounds like fun!"

"Ok!" Sam smiled, "Uh, see you later, then."

"Ok, bye!" Ellie's face turned from a light pink to a strawberry red. After realizing what just happened, Ellie walked into her next class with a huge grin.

Ellie suffered thorough her next three classes and lunch. She just couldn't stop thinking about Sam! What should she wear? What if she said something stupid? What would they even talk about? She was excited and nervous at the same time. Would they start dating? Would they go steady? Could she finally call him "my little Sammy"? Ellie wanted to go out for three years, get married, maybe go to college with him, and then start a family together consisting of two girls and three boys. Ok, maybe she was starting to get a little obsessive. She decided to just take it one step at a time, and just be cool with it.

Finally, the last bell rang. Ellie let out a sigh of relief. Thinking about Sam made her feel all giddy. Sam quickly found her in the crowd of high school students.

"Hey!" yelled Sam.

"Hey!"

"So, are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. Here's my cell phone number and my address."

"Sweet! I'll come pick you up around six, ok?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" Ellie smiled sweetly.

Sam returned the smile. They locked eyes for a second before going on their way.

Ellie was extremely jumpy when she got home. She tried on ten different outfits before finding the perfect one. She threw on some make-up and sprayed on some flirty-smelling perfume before the date.

At 5:45, the doorbell rang.

"Geez, he's eager to see me!" thought Ellie. Luckily, she was ready for him.

She open the door to see his handsome, smiling face. She almost died right there from the shock. He looked so delicious in his clean shirt and pants. He even re-combed his hair for her and used some styling gel. Ellie thought it was a dream until he spoke.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup! She grabbed her phone, purse and jacket and left for the date.

When she got a good look outside, she spotted a brand-new, shiny yellow 2009 Camaro, sitting on her driveway. She was stunned.

"I-Is that _your _car?" She stammered.

"Yes it is. Do you like it?"

"Uh, YEAH! It's flippin' sweet! How did you afford it?" she gaped.

"Oh, that's a long story. Let's just say I'm lucky! C'mon, hop in!"


	2. Chapter 2: Adventures

**Chapter 2: Adventures**

Ellie quickly jumped into Sam's car. She had never ridden in anything this nice before. The leather interior was awesome, the ride was smooth, and best of all, the driver was hot and steamy! She was doing everything she could to stop herself from grabbing onto Sam and sticking her tongue into that perfect mouth of his!

After about ten minutes they arrived at Max's Diner. This was one of Ellie's all time favorite restaurants. She always ordered a hot dog and a strawberry milkshake. They sat at a comfy booth by the window. Ellie caught Sam staring at her eyes.

"Your eyes are so…green," he said.

"Um, thanks?"

"Oh, no, I mean that as a compliment. They're very pretty. I mean, you're really pretty!" he blushed.

Ellie giggled.

Their food came: two hot dogs with mustard and one strawberry milkshake with two straws.

They slowly ate, and giggled whenever they shared a sip of their milkshake. It was a little awkward sometimes, since they just met and all, but they did a pretty good job of finding stuff to talk about.

"So did you just move here this year?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah, that's sort of a long story, too," he replied.

"Ah, being secretive, I see," Ellie playfully flirted.

"Well, if I told you, you might think I'm weird." He said, looking down.

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

Another awkward silence.

"Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear some of your _long_ stories. I mean, I'm not trying to pry or anything. I promise I won't make fun of you, I'm not like other girls," Ellie said.

"Oh, okay. Um…it would be better if I showed you. You might think I'm crazy if I didn't. I don't want to lose you, Ellie." He pulled her arm and they left the diner. Once again, they hopped into his snazzy Camaro.

They drove in silence. Ellie was thinking hard of what she was about to see. Was he a criminal or something? Did he have dead bodies in his backyard? Is his dad a serial killer? Ellie realized she was being unrealistic. He seemed normal, right?

They pulled up the driveway to Sam's house. It seemed empty. _Oh, no. He wasn't going to, you know, try and have his way with me,_ thought Ellie. She shrugged off that idea. Then Sam spoke:

"Ok, now, I want you to come to the back yard,"

"Ok," Ellie whispered. She didn't know why she was whispering. She was probably just a little anxious. She followed close behind Sam.

"Now I want you to look in that direction," he pointed, "and just wait."

"Wait for what?" asked Ellie.

"You'll see."

Just then, Ellie heard a very loud sound. It was really weird, like grinding metal or something. She stood on her tiptoes to try and get a better look, and then she saw it.

It was a big, huge, yellow, robot-thingy!

"WHAT IS THAT? IT'S REALLY HUGE! IT'S PROBABLY JAPANESE! WAIT! IT'S DEFINITLY JAPANESE!" screamed Ellie.

"Settle down now, Ellie! It's called a transformer. His name is Bumblebee." explained Sam.

"His name? It has a name? What the fuck is a transformer?" asked Ellie, a little flustered.

"Yeah, it does. It's like my best friend. I mean, I didn't name it. They come from a different planet. They're robot aliens. Don't worry though; he's one of the good guys, an autobot."

Now, most girls Ellie's age would probably find all this all a little nerdy, but Ellie just stood there with her mouth open, looking stupid. She obviously didn't understand, at least, that's what Sam thought until she said:

"That's so…HOT!"

"It is?" Sam was shocked; he definitely didn't expect this reaction from her.

They stood there for a few minutes, taking in the moment. It was getting late.

"I better take you back home," said Sam.

"Oh, ok, I guess you're right, Sam."

They drove home. Ellie asked a few more questions about "Bumblebee". Then Sam said that he'd explain a lot more to her tomorrow at school. Ellie was thrilled. So much had happened these last 24 hours, things that she thought weren't even possible.

Sam drove into Ellie's driveway. They sat there together for a few minutes, none of them moved. Then, Sam leaned over to Ellie. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then, Sam and Ellie's lips met. They kissed lightly. Then Ellie said:

"Sam, more…"

Shocked, since this was their first date, Sam hesitated. He thought he heard her right. So, not wanting to disappoint her, he reached for the back of her neck and pulled her in close. They're lips met again, but this time, so did their tongues. Sam's tongue was so smooth and gentle as it explored Ellie's mouth. The kiss was slow and perfect. Ellie didn't want it to end. Then, she realized she needed to break for air. They both breathed heavily. Sam and Ellie's eyes were locked. Then Sam reached back and opened his door. Ellie did the same. He walked her up to the front porch. He took both her hands in his and kissed her lightly on the cheek and then once on the lips.

"Bye," he said softly, almost a whisper.

"Bye," said Ellie, not wanting him to leave.

He turned and left, got in his car, and drove off. Ellie couldn't wait for school the next day!


	3. Chapter 3: Foolishness

**Chapter 3: Foolishness **

It was six in the morning. Ellie got up and got ready for school. This time she actually got some sleep. She still thought about the gigantic hole in her backyard. She was surprised her parents hadn't seen it yet. They were usually busy with other stuff, so Ellie didn't care too much. The bus came an hour later.

The bell rang and Ellie took her seat in the back row of her English class. She was glad there were no tests today.

"Hey," said Sam as he slid into the desk next to her. Luckily, in this class they could sit wherever they wanted, unlike Ellie's other classes.

"Hey," she replied back with a smile.

It was lecture day. Ellie was bored. Then, she felt a nudge on her knee. She looked down. Sam was passing her a note. She looked up at him and then took the note out of his warm, soft hand.

It said:

_Ellie,_

_Do you want to hang out, I mean, go on another date after school? I had an awesome time yesterday. You know, you aren't like other girls; you're so understanding. I really like you. _

_From Sam_

Ellie blushed. She took out her pen and flipped the note over. She wrote:

_Sam,_

_Of course I'd like to go on another date. I really like you, too. You're a really great guy. You're cute, too! Hehe! I can't wait!!!_

_From Ellie_

She passed the note back to Sam. He read it and smiled. Then he unexpectedly raised his hand.

"Mrs. Brown, may I use the bathroom?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever," replied the teacher.

Sam walked towards the door, but before he left, he turned around and winked at Ellie. Ellie was surprised, but she knew what she had to do. About a minute later, she went up to the teacher and asked the same question. The next thing she knew, she was outside the classroom. She looked around the hall, and she quickly spotted Sam leaning on some lockers.

"Thanks for coming," he said. Ellie walked over to him. Their eyes met. Sam reached out and took Ellie's hand. Ellie stood only centimeters away from Sam's face. She took a few deep breaths. She couldn't believe she was out here with the guy that she's been thinking about all semester in English class. She readied herself for the kiss. He brushed her cheek lightly. Then he put his lips on hers. Ellie was in heaven. They lost track of time until they were interrupted by the principal. He just so happened to be walking down the same hall when he saw the two of them entangled in each others arms.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. They quickly spun around.

"I think you two better come down to my office," he said gruffly.

Sam and Ellie just stood there.

"Now!" said the principal a little more impatiently.

They realized what happened and they walked down to the office, a little embarrassed for being caught in a lip-lock.

They sat in the chairs outside the principal's office. He was already busy with a kid who had been caught pick pocketing teachers. Sam and Ellie looked at each other and started laughing. They both thought this was silly. Oh well, they had much bigger things to worry about than this, they just didn't know about them yet.

"Sam Witwicky and Ellie Martin get in here," said the principal. His name was Mr. McDonald. The kids were always asking him for a hamburger or some chicken nuggets. Of course, he didn't find it the least bit funny.

The two of them tried not to laugh as they walked in and sat down across from Mr. McDonald.

"So, you two were…uh," you could tell that McDonald was embarrassed to talk about this subject, "displaying your affection for each other in public." He coughed again to clear his throat.

Sam answered for the both of them, "Why, yes we were Mr. McDonald. I don't see any harm in that."

"Well, some people might find it, uh, offensive."

"Well," Sam rose his voice a little, "we _tried_ to keep it private."

"So you two were also skipping class, then, right?" McDonald asked.

"No," said Sam.

"Then, how do you explain why you were outside the classroom, uh…"

"Kissing?" Sam completed McDonald's sentence for him.

McDonald just nodded.

"Well, you see, we just so _happened_ to be going to the restroom at the same time, and we just kind of ran into each other, on accident."

"Sure you were, well I have better things to be doing at the moment so just consider this a warning,"

Sam and Ellie got up to leave.

"And, Sam," said McDonald, "work on your excuses a little."

Sam laughed to himself. Ellie couldn't help but laugh, too. They continued back to class. They had already missed half of it do to McDonald. But, they didn't mind. They took their time walking back, holding hands all the way.


	4. Chapter 4: Experiences

**Chapter 4: Experiences **

Sam arrived at about 5:58 p.m. Ellie could here the roar of his Camaro, um, Bumblebee. It was weird calling Sam's car that. She would have to learn to get used to it. Sam came to door and handed Ellie a bouquet of flowers. Ellie was ecstatic. She loved flowers.

"Aw, thank you, Sam. That's so sweet of you!" said Ellie.

"Bumblebee helped me pick out the colors. Yellow lilies," chuckled Sam.

"Of course," smiled Ellie.

Ellie quickly ran to the kitchen to put her flowers in a vase. Then she set them on the kitchen table to show them off. She had never had a relationship quite like this before. He was so kind and caring…and cute! Ellie couldn't believe how lucky she was. And, on top of all that, he had an awesome set of wheels, um Transformer.

"Ready?" asked Sam.

"You betcha!" said Ellie.

"Ok, then. I want to take you somewhere really special tonight! It's kinda like a surprise, I guess."

"Oooh! Sounds like fun!" giggled Ellie, as they drove down the road. Ellie sort of felt weird riding in Bumblebee, now that she knew what, who, he was. Sam noticed that she was tense.

"Just relax, Ellie. He won't bite!"

"Yeah, I know, it's just, well, we're inside of him."

"He's exactly like a car," said Sam.

"True, but, he can TALK! And, can't he, like, um, feel us in here? And, where exactly in him are we sitting?" asked Ellie.

Sam laughed, "I guess it does take getting some used to."

"You didn't answer my question, Sam."

"Oh, which one?"

"The one about where are we exactly located in Bumblebee! It's sorta freakin' me out!"

"Um, I really don't know. I never really thought of that. He's just like a whole different robot when he transforms. So, other than the fact that he can talk, he is exactly like a Camaro."

"Ok, but can he feel us?" asked Ellie, again.

"Yes."

"Doesn't that freak you out?"

"No. It's not that scary, really!" Sam draped his arm around Ellie. Not having to drive did have its benefits. Ellie nuzzled into Sam. Then, she wondered if Bumblebee was seeing all this. Was he recording it? What if they…were making out in here? Could Bumblebee see, or…feel, that, too? Ellie decided to just stop thinking.

They arrived at the overlook. It was the "notorious make-out spot" of the town. Bumble slowed down to a stop. Sam didn't get out and Bumblebee hid the locks, Sam sighed.

"Bumblebee!" Sam said.

"Sorry, I thought that was the way you liked it." He replied in his robotic voice.

Sam blushed a little and rubbed his neck, "He's just joking."

"I see," said Ellie, suspiciously.

"Autobots never lie, Sam," Bumblebee said, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Sam glared, "He, um, I, er…"

"It's ok, Sam," Ellie said trying not to burst out laughing.

Then, Bumblebee started playing some music. You could tell he was enjoying this way too much.

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side…" _

Ellie was beginning to like Bumblebee. He was funny! She could tell Sam was still a little embarrassed, so she decided to make the first move.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear:

"Remember why we came here?" she giggled, then tilted his head in her direction and planted a wet one right on his lips. Sam wrapped one of his arms around Ellie's waist and one on the back of her neck. He held her tight. Sam prompted Ellie to open her mouth so he could do a little "exploring". Ellie obeyed. His tongue slipped into her mouth and hers into his. She could tell by their kiss, that Sam was the one. She knew it was silly to find your true love in high school, but she really could see herself growing old with the guy. Sam was such a good kisser. It was so deep and passionate, not at all awkward. They just flowed together in harmony. He brushed his hand through her hair and was rubbing her back with the other. He was the first to break the kiss to catch his breath. Ellie leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. He started kissing her neck. Then, he started sucking hard on her neck and chest. She might have to wear a turtleneck to school tomorrow. She didn't care though. It was as if he was leaving his mark on her, stating that she was his and that he loved her. Did they love each other? It was too soon for that, right? But with Sam, nothing seemed too soon.

Sam lowered both of his hands down Ellie's back and was massaging her butt. Ellie kissed him on the lips again with so much ferocity, that it took all of her oxygen out of her lungs. Sam continued to do some exploring with his hands. Naturally, being a guy and all, he found his way up her shirt. He touched and squeezed and rubbed. Ellie breathed heavily. She felt like she was in a dream, it felt so great.

Bumblebee must have been getting bored, after about twenty minutes. He started honking his horn loudly and flashing his lights. Typical Bumblebee. Always wanting to be the center of attention.

"Alright, Bumblebee, even though you were so eager for us to, uh, you know, but I guess we can go," Sam said, a little angry, but who can stay angry at Bumblebee?

"Thanks for the tunes, Bee!" giggled Ellie.

"Your welcome," replied Bumblebee as he revved his engine.

It wasn't that late, only about 6:45 , so they decided to go somewhere else. There was really only one place that all three of them could hang out, since Bumblebee was a huge transforming robot (it would look a little suspicious), so they headed for the clearing.

The clearing was just a big area in the middle of the woods that no one ever went to that was cleared away of trees. Pretty self-explanatory. When they got there, Sam and Ellie jumped out and Bumblebee started transforming into his robot self.

"So…" Ellie started.

"Is there anything you want to know about me?" asked Bumblebee.

"Oh, let me see…do you have any friends?" asked Ellie.

"Yes. Autobots have the same type of friendships as you humans do. Let's see, there's Optimus Prime, he's the leader. And there's Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz."

"Cool!" said Ellie. "What else? Are there any…girl transformers?"

"Yes, there are lots of them, just traveling around space, but many transformers have died in wars, so there are a lot less."

"Interesting…so do you, um, ya know…reproduce?"

Bumblebee looked like he was uncomfortable with the question. "Yes."

Ellie wanted to ask how, but she thought that might be a little too much info.

"Hey! Have you forgot about me?" asked Sam. You could tell he was a tad bit jealous.

"Sorry, babe!" said Ellie.

"I guess I can forgive you," Sam joked.

Ellie faked punched him.

"So, what should we do next?" asked Sam.

"Well," started Ellie, "We could work on your jealousy issues."

Sam looked down at his feet. "Who said I was jealous?"

"By reading your face expressions through my scanner, I could definitely sense the emotion of jealousy," added Bumblebee.

"Thanks, Bumblebee," said Sam, sarcastically.

Ellie giggled and gave him a hug.

"You don't have to worry, Sam. I won't go running off with Bumblebee!" she laughed again. She looked over to see that Bumblebee had transformed back into the Camaro.

"You know I can hear you, Ellie," said Bumblebee. "Anyway, you're not my type." He had the nerve to start driving off, playfully of course.

"Hey!" yelled Sam. They both ran wildly after Bumblebee. Right when they'd get close enough to open the door, Bumblebee would drive off again. Finally after about ten minutes of this, Bumblebee gave in and let them inside. Then, they started their way back to Ellie's house.


	5. Chapter 5: Dangers

**Chapter 5: Dangers**

It was dark when the three of them made it back to Ellie's house. Like a proper boyfriend, Sam walked Ellie to the front door. Her house was empty. Ellie's parents sometimes went on random vacations without her. Her parents were big time alcoholics.

"Are your parents home…or alive? I've never seen them," asked Sam.

"Yeah, I don't really like to talk about my parents that much. Half the time they're drunk and the other half they're gone. I never know where they go…they used to leave notes, but now they don't bother. You see I was sort of a mistake. They never thought they'd get pregnant." Ellie sighed. Sam could tell she was touchy on the subject.

"I'm sorry," he embraced her in a hug. Ellie clung on tight. She loved Sam's hugs. She felt safe and warm. He smelled pretty good too. Ellie buried her head into his shoulder.

"I…" started Ellie.

"What?" whispered Sam.

"Oh, nothing."

Sam stared intently at her eyes. Ellie could feel his warm, soft breath caress her cheek. She weaved her fingers through his hair. He inched forward to kiss her, but their lips never met.

Behind them, a huge tree fell over. In the spot where the tree once was, was a huge black transformer.

"Barricade!" shouted Bumblebee, already transformed from a car to a robot.

Barricade fired directly at Sam. Sam backed up into Ellie's front door. He was trapped.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Sam to Ellie.

"I can't just leave you!" she shouted back to him.

"ELLIE LEAVE NOW!" and with that he violently pushed her away from him. She almost lost her balance. Ellie ran off to the side of her house, tears streaming down her face.

"SAM, NOOO!!!" she closed her eyes.

The missal was just ten feet from Sam, but then Bumblebee jumped to take the hit for Sam. Bumblebee took a direct hit. He doubled over and fell backward.

Ellie opened her eyes. She gasped. Sam wasn't dead, but Bumblebee was in grave danger. She saw Sam running towards Bumblebee. She felt like she was in a dream. Her vision was fuzzy, she couldn't hear, and everything was in slow motion. Sam was screaming out Bumblebee's name. His eyes glistened with fresh tears. He was cowered over Bumblebee's massive head. The robot's blue fiber-optic eyes kept flickering on and off. He was in serious pain. Ellie wondered if he would die. Could robots die? She figured they could, but how? Then Ellie remembered Sam explaining to her about some spark thingy that every Transformer has. He said it was like the human heart. If it was destroyed, so was the robot.

Suddenly, Ellie jumped back into reality. She could now hear Sam's screams…and something else, something like loud footsteps. She slowly turned around. The first thing she saw were two bright red eyes staring down at her. Then, she felt a tight grip on her waist.

The, what had Sam called them? Oh, yeah, Decepticons (She assumed it was one of the bad guys). Well, it had grabbed her and picked her up. She fought to get out.

"SAM! BUMBLEBEE! HELP!" she cried.

Sam jerked his head around. His jaw dropped. "Oh, shit!"

Ellie was now eye level with the Decepticon. She remembered that Bumblebee had called it Barricade.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" Barricade sneered.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"I'm not letting you go, so stop yelling! I could crush you, human! You and all the rest of you are pathetic! You're so weak and helpless…and loud!"

"WELL, EXCUSE ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I WASN'T BORN A GINORMOUS ROBOT WITH TRANSFORMING ACTION POWERS!"

Barricade looked down, so did Ellie. Sam was kicking and punching Barricade's leg. His efforts weren't getting him very far.

"LET HER GO!" he said.

Barricade laughed and just walked away, his prize in hand.

Sam ran back to Bumblebee, defeated.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Op…ti..mus………..is…….close….." Bumblebee managed to get out.

"Optimus Prime? But how?"

"Sent…..signal…………be…fore….I…was…………….hit…."

"What about the others? Will Ratchet be here to fix you?"

"Y..e….sssss."

Sam sighed with relief. Help was on the way.

Five seconds later, Optimus landed on Earth. He was ready to fight. Then, the others landed. Ratchet swiftly ran over to Bumblebee. He shook his head in horror and started fixing him up. Ironhide was the last to land. He hustled over to fight along side Optimus.

Barricade turned around to face his opponents. Two against one, that wasn't very fair. But then, Starscream swooped in. He transformed from a jet to a robot and was standing by Barricade.

Sam was running wildly to the scene. He still had a ways to go. "Stupid Transformers! They're all faster than me! Why do they all have to be faster than me?" mumbled Sam, panting heavily, still very far from the scene.

"Let the girl go!" demanded Optimus.

"COOL! YOU'RE OPTIMUS PRIME, THE LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS! AND YOU'RE…SAVING _ME_! THIS…IS…AWESOME!" yelled Ellie, ecstatically.

"Ellie! Don't you have any idea of how much danger you're in?" Optimus asked seriously.

"WAIT! YOU KNOW MY NAME! WOW! I MEAN, JUST, WOW! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH! OR CAN WE GET LIKE A PICTURE TOGETHER?"

"Stop making a fool of yourself, human! You're sooooo annoying! Can't we just get this fight started?" said Barricade, very angry.

"It would be my pleasure!" yelled Ironhide. He thrust himself into Barricade, sending him flying backwards.

Ellie screamed uncontrollably. Barricade didn't loosen his grip on her until he crashed back down to the ground. Ellie rolled down the side of him and onto the grass. Barricade got up and was really mad now. The fight between the four robots continued in the distance. Ellie lay there dazed.

"Ellie!" shrieked Sam, running towards Ellie.

"Sam!" she yelled back, still sprawled out in the grass.

"Ellie!"

"Sam!"

"Ellie!"

"Sam!"

"Ellie!"

"Sam! Could you please run a little faster! I'm tired of yelling your name!"

"Hey! I am too a fast runner! I don't see _you_ putting any effort into it!"

"WHAT? WHAT?!" she screamed, "I WAS JUST KIDNAPPED BY A PSYCHO ROBOT WHO PROBABLY, NO DOUBTEDLY, WANTED TO KILL ME, WAS FLOWN LIKE TWO HUNDRED FEET THROUGH THE AIR LIKE SOME INSANE DISNEY RIDE, AND WAS THEN FINALLY LET GO AND GOT TO FALL UNCOMFORTABLY TO THE GROUND!" Sam had caught up to Ellie by this time. "AND YOU EXPECT _ME_ TO PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT?"

She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath after screaming at the top of her lungs for so long. She was a little surprised at her sudden little outburst.

"So…do you wanna make out?" asked Sam.

"Sure."

The battle raged on while Ellie and Sam were rolling around in the grass. Ten minutes later, the fight was finished. Barricade and starscream weren't dead, but they were badly hurt. So were Optimus and Ironhide. The two Decepticons just gave up and escaped. They were probably going off to decide when their next ambush will take place. Oh, well. At least they were taken care of for now.

"Uh…" started Optimus, trying to get Sam and Ellie's attention.

The two untangled themselves from each other and looked up at Optimus.

"Oh! Is it over?" asked Sam stupidly.

Optimus just sighed. "Yes, it is. They're gone for now, but they'll be back soon."

Sam sat up. "How soon?"

"I'd give them a couple of days."

"How's Bumblebee?" asked Sam, remembering that his friend was in critical condition.

"He'll live," replied Optimus. "Here, I'll give you a lift back."

Optimus transformed into a red and blue semi truck. Sam and Ellie hopped in. They exchanged worried glances. They both knew that somebody could've gotten killed tonight and that someone could get killed in the future.


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

**Mmm k, here's chapter six! Lots of dialouge. Dang, Shia Labeouf was hot in Transformers! (Ok, he's always hot!) Sorry, just thought I'd put that out there even though I saw the movie three weeks ago! Tehee! Please leave reviews! Love to here back from everyone who's reading! ...especially you, Alyssa (Ellie)!!!  
**

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

As soon as they got back to Ellie's house, Sam jumped out and raced over to Bumblebee. Ellie followed closely behind.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Sam.

"Sam! I'm all right. Ratchet is almost done fixing me up. It was just a scratch."

"Sure it was. You could've died!" said Sam.

"So, could've you," replied Bumblebee.

They sat there in silence. Sam looked at Bumblebee, Bumblebee looked at Sam, Ellie was staring at Sam, and Optimus was standing in the distance watching over all of them.

"Ok! All fixed!" said Ratchet.

Bumblebee slowly stood up and towered over Sam and Ellie. The six of them stood in Ellie's front lawn.

"We should send a signal out to the other autobots," suggested Ironhide.

"But then the Decepticons will know are location," said Ratchet.

"They already know our location," growled Optimus.

"Then we should leave! Sam and Ellie are in danger!" said Bumblebee.

"We can't leave! What about school and stuff? Oh wait, what am I saying? I hate school! Let's leave! Road trip!!!" shouted Sam.

"Where would we go? We can't just keep running away from them forever! We should find them and fight!" said Ironhide.

"No, we should probably get some more information on the situation," said Ratchet.

"Well, there's an old abandoned warehouse about twenty miles down the road. We could hang out there. No one's been there in years," said Ellie.

"Oh yeah!" said Sam, "I know that place."

"Sounds good to me. What about the rest of you?" asked Optimus.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it's decided. Let's roll!"

The four autobots transformed into their vehicles, Sam and Ellie road with Bumblebee. It was exciting for Ellie to be able to leave home. She figured her parents would be glad to find her gone. Then she remembered Sam's family.

"Sam, what about your family? You can't just leave. They'll get worried," said Ellie, concerned.

"It's fine. They'll just assume I went to a friend's house or something. I'll call them later. They know about Transformers. They're cool with it all."

"Oh," said Ellie.

"ROAD TRIP!" yelled Sam, for about the twentieth time, even though it was only a forty-minute drive. He put his arm around Ellie protectively. Bumblebee was pumping out the tunes. Sam was attempting to dance. Ellie looked at him and laughed.

"Wow! Nice moves!" giggled Ellie.

"Why thank you!" said Sam.

"Hehe! Not you! Bumblebee!"

"Thanks Ellie," replied Bumblebee through the radio.

Sam got this insanely cute jealous face. His eyes got all big and his lips were tightly pressed together.

"Sa-am!" cooed Ellie, "I'm just kidding. You're so silly! I secretly like the goofy way you dance!"

"Oh."

"Yup."

"I guess I'm a little sensitive. Ya see, girls at school never liked me all that much…"

"Really? I can't believe that!" said Ellie, "They obviously have never kissed you then, because you re the best damn kisser in the world!"

Sam nodded his head. "True."

"We're here," said Bumblebee.

They all made their way into the building. It was very large and open. In fact, nothing was in there at all except for two folding chairs. Ellie couldn't remember what the place had been before it was abandoned. It was the perfect hideout, though. The six of them stood in a circle in the middle of the building.

"Ok, so we need to find out why the Decepticons are here," started Optimus.

"Probably to find Megatron and bring him back to life, since he is, I mean, was their leader," said Ratchet.

"Megatron? Who's that?" asked Ellie. "And, why is he on Earth?"

"You know how I told you that I saved the world once before, Ellie?" asked Sam.

She nodded her head.

"Well," Sam continued, "I killed Megatron by shoving the allspark into his chest. Then, Sector 7 dumped his body into the sea, where the cold and pressure would keep him from reviving. And, we made the mistake thinking that the other decepticons were dead, but they obviously weren't. That may be the reason Barricade and Starscream have returned to Earth."

"Oh," said Ellie.

"But what if they're here just to conquer Earth," said Ironhide. "You know how power crazy Starscream is. He's probably glad Megatron is dead. He's always wanted his position as leader."

"True," said Optimus, thinking hard.

"Whatever it is, we can't let them get away with their plan. It could endanger Earth and all humans. Let's just fight them and get it over with!" Ironhide said.

"That's too dangerous. We don't know if there are more Decepticons other than Barricade and Starscream," explained Optimus.

"So, we wait?" asked Bumblebee.

"I'll try to use my scanner to track them down and see how many of them there are. And, I'll also try and see if there are any autobots who received my message while I was flying towards Earth. We can use all the help we can get and can decide our next move in the morning," said Optimus. The group dispersed. Sam and Ellie walked to one side of the building, not far from the four autobots.

"Yawn! I'm exhausted!" yawned Ellie.

"Me, too," said Sam.

"Um, where are we going to sleep? This warehouse is nothing but concrete!" asked Ellie.

"Well it's a good thing I keep two spare emergency sleeping bags and pillows in Bumblebee's trunk!" said Sam enthusiastically.

"I'm not even going to ask," sighed Ellie.

Sam came back with the supplies. "What? I was in boy scouts, okay!"

"Are you still in boy scouts?"

"No. I quit last year."

"Wow. Just, wow," laughed Ellie.

"Yup, I'm Sam the nerd!" boasted Sam.

Ellie giggled. "I think that's cute. I've always had a thing for nerdy kids with extremely hot bodies"

"You can't get much hotter than me! You wanna see my six pack?"

"Okay!"

Sam lifted his shirt and, like he said, he had amazing abs.

"Nice. Do you work out?"

"I don't want to brag, but…I spend about five hours in the gym every day," he smiled mischievously.

"Yeah right!"

"I know, I just lift my weights every morning and run a lot."

"Ok, I believe that," said Ellie. "Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I'm cold! Do you maybe want to share a sleeping bag?" she asked.

"Oh, let me think about that, YES! EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE!" he yelled.

Bumblebee and the other autobots looked at Sam and laughed.

"I mean," he looked embarrassed, "yeah, that'd be cool, I guess."

"Hehe! Ok then, scoot over."

Sam moved over to one side and Ellie slid in. It was warm next to Sam. She cuddled up next to him. Sam put his arm around her.

"Ah, much better," smiled Ellie.

"I love you, Ellie."

"I love you, too, Sam."

"Goodnight."

"Night."


	7. Chapter 7: Jokes

**Yay! Chapter seven. I'm not sure I like some parts, but oh well. Here ya go!  
**

**Chapter 7: Jokes**

Ellie woke up early the next morning. Sam was still asleep with drool dripping down his cheek. _Nice, _thought Ellie. His hair was ruffled and he was sleeping in the strangest position, with his butt up in the air. Ellie smiled to herself.

Everything was quite and calm. She stretched and yawned. It was warm in their sleeping bag and she was reluctant to get out. She shivered as she stepped out into the cool morning air. None of the other autobots were stirring yet. They were resting in the opposite corners of the warehouse; I guess they thought Sam and her needed privacy. It's not like they were going to, you know, do it, right then and there. She knew how sensitive autobots' hearing was. They would be able to hear…_everything_. Ellie laughed and figured they'd actually probably enjoy it. Heck, they'd probably set up a few lawn chairs and watch the whole fiasco! Or, not. But wait, what was she thinking? She just started going out with Sam! How could they possibly be ready for sex? Then again, some couples have sex on the first date. She was so confused. She was definitely having strong feelings for Sam, but she wasn't quite sure she was ready to lose her virginity, not yet anyways. Ellie shook her head and decided to think of something else.

She wandered outside of the building. It was even quieter outside, since there was a lack of Sam's persistent snoring. Ellie thought it was cute, though, and she figured she could tease him about it later. She continued to wander into the forest that was just to the side of the warehouse. Tall trees surrounded her and she could hear the leaves rustle above. It was a very beautiful place. Ellie leaned up against a large oak tree and closed her eyes. She rested there for a few moments.

Ellie almost drifted into sleep when a loud noise jolted her back into reality. She tensed up and swiftly searched her surroundings for whatever had created the sound.

"Hello, Ellie."

She jumped at the voice, and then breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was only Optimus. His red and blue armour reflected in the sunlight. He peered down at her, and Ellie realized how big he really was. He was even taller than Bumblebee. She felt like a little kid again, looking up at her mom and dad, helpless. The thought of her parents made her angry and sad, but she quickly brushed away those emotions. She focused her attention back to Optimus.

"You're shiny!" smiled Ellie.

"Uh, thanks…I guess," replied Optimus.

"How tall are you?" asked Ellie.

"Around thirty feet,"

Ellie thought about this in her head.

"You're like _way _taller than me!" she yelled.

"So it would seem…" said Optimus.

"Sorry I'm asking so many questions, it's just, when people kinda scare me, I get all hyper!" Ellie said.

"I don't mean to scare you,"

"I know, I know. Hey you know what! I bet I would feel a lot less intimidated by your huge-ish presence if you gave me a hug!" Ellie grinned and held out her arms.

Optimus had never met a human quite like this before. At first, he thought she was a total lunatic, but her spontaneity was quite…attractive. Not that _he _was attracted to _her _or anything. That would be unheard of, but he still felt… something. Maybe it was just friendship, he hoped.

"Uh, I've never really done this before…being the leader of the autobots and all…" he awkwardly picked up the fragile human with both arms, trying not to press too hard. He brought her up to his chest and held her there for a few seconds; it was REALLY awkward for him now. _If any of the other bots find out about this…_he thought to himself. Ellie spread her arms onto his chest. Optimus felt a strange tingle. The little human was so…warm. He quickly put her back on the ground and sighed, relieved that it was over and done with.

"Thanks Optimus!" said Ellie. "I feel much more comfortable, now!" she giggled.

Optimus heard a soft click in the distance.

"YES! I GOT IT ALL!" yelled Sam from behind a tree.

"What the?" Optimus saw Sam holding a small video camera and now realized that the clicking sound was the stop button. He recorded everything! Optimus was furious and very embarrassed.

"Thanks for all your help!" Ellie blurted out quickly as the two of them sprinted back to the warehouse, laughing.

Optimus stood there, taking in what just happened. Then, he, too, ran back to the warehouse.

He busted open the doors.

"Hey Optimus!" chuckled Ironhide.

Optimus stared in disbelief as Sam was showing the other bots his video footage. He growled.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" he yelled, and shoved his way back outside.

Bumblebee lifted his gaze from the camera's screen to the place where Optimus had just stood, as did Ellie and Sam. Ratchet and Ironhide walked over to the window to watch Optimus skulk away.

"Oops," said Ellie disappointedly.

"I didn't think he would've gotten this mad," said Sam, staring at the doors.

"I guess my prank went a little too far," sighed Bumblebee, he just wanted everyone to have a good laugh. He forgot how touchy Optimus was.

"Well, who's going after him?" asked Ratchet.

"Not me," said Sam, quickly.

"What about you Bee?" asked Ratchet.

"Mmm, I'm not sure he really wants to see me right now."

"I-I'll go," said Ellie. She felt really guilty.

"Thanks, Ellie," replied Ratchet.

Ellie carefully pushed open the door leading outside. She looked around and quickly found the direction he had headed. It was kind of obvious to tell where he went due to the numerous trees that were knocked over. She stepped cautiously over the fallen branches.

Sitting on a ledge that overlooked a cliff, Ellie spotted Optimus. His back was hunched over. She skipped over to him. Reaching out a hand, she patted him on his leg. Nothing. She walked around the robot. Was he sleeping? Yeah right, autobots don't need sleep. She hit his arm. Still nothing. Ellie sighed. _What was his problem?_ She tried punching him hard in the chest. Then she felt bad, because it might've hurt him. But, Optimus still stayed still.

"Optimus? OPTIMUS!!! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! I'M SORRY OK! JUST…DO SOMETHING! MOVE! JUMP! ROLL-OVER! PLAY DEAD! Wait! You already are! OPTIMUS!" she whined.

Ellie was frustrated. Then she worried that he might be…dead. Maybe he just died of old age. How old was he? Do Transformers die of old age? If this was the case, she needed to tell the others, so she turned and started back.

BUT, as she took her first step, Ellie heard a loud explosion. She jumped nearly three feet. She swiftly pivoted around and saw, to her disbelief, Optimus Prime laughing and a smoking cannon where his hand was.

"Did you get that, Bee?" asked Optimus, trying to control his amusement.

"Yup, sure did! Hey, did you see her face! It was PRICELESS!" chuckled Bee holding a video recorder.

"I know!" said Optimus, clutching his side like the laughing was hurting him.

Ellie had a look of disgust strewn across her face. Her cheeks burned red.

"What. The. HELL!" yelled Ellie, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! OPTIMUS PRIME! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! AND BEE! HOW COULD YOU? I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?"

"It's all fun and games, Ellie. Nothing personal," said Optimus, coolly.

"Yeah, we're laughing with you! Not at you! C'mon, lighten up," Bee said.

"UM! I'M NOT LAUGHING! That was…mean!" Ellie pouted.

"Hey, it's only fair. You pulled one on me, remember?" asked Optimus.

"This wasn't fair! This was different! I'm mad at all of you!" Ellie yelled back childishly at them as she ran wildly into the forest.

Bumblebee was about to run after her, but Optimus stopped him.

"She needs her time alone. I didn't know how…_sensitive_ she was."

Ellie ran until her legs hurt. She had no idea where she was going. She stopped and sat down and leaned up against a tree. She breathed heavily. Now what would she do? The other autobots probably thought she was a real wimp who couldn't take a joke. Well, Optimus had acted the same way, running away and all. Then Ellie felt a sense of danger. She could have sworn she heard something move in the trees. It was probably just one of the autobots looking for her, though. She looked through the trees behind her. Nothing. When she returned her gaze, though, she saw a dark figure looming overhead.


	8. Chapter 8: Captured

**Chapter 8: Captured**

Ellie looked up towards the figure to see an all too familiar face: Barricade. He blocked out the sun and cast a dark shadow over Ellie. Ellie gulped.

"Hi…Barricade," she squeaked. "Long time no see."

"Mmm, yes. Did you miss me? This time I'm not letting you get away. And this time, none of your friends are here to save you! Pitiful human," growled Barricade.

"Oh crap," whispered Ellie.

Barricade grabbed her and gripped her tight. Ellie gasped for air.

"Too…tight!" she coughed. He laughed at her as she struggled for air.

"HELP!" Ellie managed to choke out.

"Keep quiet, human!" growled Barricade.

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE! SAM!"

"I told you to keep _quite_!" yelled Barricade, and he raised his other hand and struck Ellie on the back of her head. She moaned. Pain seared throughout her skull. When the pain almost became unbearable, she blacked-out and everything became shadows.

* * *

Ellie woke up after what seemed like hours. Her head throbbed with pain. Where was she? Her eyelids felt so heavy as she tried to get a good look around. She tried lifting her head, but it just made her spin with dizziness. She was clearly in a car. Hmm, what car? This remembering stuff was hard. Why didn't somebody just tell her where the hell she was? 

The car was clean and smelled new. Ellie was in the backseat, but there were bars separating her from the front seats, kind of like a…prison. Then it clicked. She was captured by Barricade, was knocked out by Barricade, and was now riding in Barricade the effin' police car. She let out a growl. No wonder she felt like she was being watched.

She felt the car moving fast. They must be going at least 80 miles per hour. Ellie tried lifting her head again. She was successful. Propping herself on her elbow, Ellie managed to get in an upright position.

She wondered if it would hurt to talk.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" shrieked Ellie. Turns out it didn't hurt for her to talk, let alone scream maniacally.

The police car groaned. "Oh. You're conscious. Great. Why must you insist on screaming? That's what got you knocked out in the first place."

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, you know, being trapped in a car with a killer robot!"

"True," smirked Barricade.

"Grrr! Why do you always insist on kidnapping _me_! I mean, of all the people in the world, you pick me! What is it my lucky day, did I win Barricade's magical lottery of who to stalk next? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ellie screamed at the car's roof. _Where were his ears_, wondered Ellie. Then she remembered that Transformers don't have ears.

"You're such a stupid human," laughed Barricade.

"What? I'm not stu-"

"Please, don't talk. Just listen. Can you do that?" he mocked. Ellie growled again. "I'll take that as a yes. So, you have no idea why I keep capturing you? Did it ever cross your mind that you could be used as a lure for the other stupid Autobots and your little friend Sam? That they'll come running blindly to save you? And you know what will happen? They'll find about twenty or so Decepticons waiting to ambush them, weapons pointing right at their spark casings. Ah, I can hear the sound of their screams now!"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!" yelled Ellie in horror.

"What? The truth? That the Autobots are weak and defenseless against us Decepticons? That they've got the stupid idea in their heads to look out for humans? Can't you imagine what the world would be like without them? And without humans!"

Ellie shivered at the thought. "Why are you so full of hate towards humans? Towards me?" she whispered.

"I…" he looked confused. "It doesn't matter! You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," dared Ellie.

"Well…it's just your race is so young and weak. I could kill you with barely any effort. So if you're that insignificant, why keep you around?"

"Wasn't your race young once? Did someone want to kill you guys, too?" asked Ellie, a little angry.

"It's not the same," said Barricade.

"Why not?"

"It just isn't!"

"You think you're better than me, huh?" said Ellie, raising her voice. "Just because you are taller than me? Just because you have arms that convert into missal launchers? Well you're not, because you only see yourself. You don't care about anybody! You probably wouldn't even care if one of your fellow Decepticon buddies died! And that kind of thinking is so single-minded! I can't believe that you're that stupid! You don't even have a heart! You don't even have feelings! What is your purpose in life anyways? To kill people? Well, that is like the opposite of a purpose, because you clearly aren't doing anything to help along your civilization. You obviously don't care that all you Transformers are becoming fewer and fewer! And, I'm wondering, what will happen once you kill off all the Autobots? After the big party's over, what will the Decepticons do? Your sad excuse for a life's purpose will be accomplished. You'll become worthless, meaningless, and it won't be long until you turn on each other. Killing each other one by one until your entire race is destroyed, leaving nothing behind but hunks of scrap metal. So, Barricade," she narrowed her eyes as she said his name, "do you still think you're better than me?"

He was silent. Ellie sat there, full of newfound energy. She felt proud of herself. Then she wondered what he was going to do. It was like waiting for a bomb to go off. Then, all of a sudden, Barricade slammed on the breaks. He opened the back door and jolted Ellie out. She tumbled to the hot desert ground. Ellie was shocked. She quickly stood up and looked questioningly at the Decepticon.

This was her chance. She could run and escape. Where was the nearest civilization? It was probably hopeless, though. If she ran, Barricade would be all over her and drag her back. She sighed, feeling very helpless. Maybe Barricade was right; maybe she was just a weak, insignificant human. She shook the thought out of her head.

She looked back at the police car, but it wasn't there. Instead, it was the fully transformed Barricade. Ellie preferred the police car.

"What's up?" asked Ellie, keeping her cool.

"You…dared to speak to me like that?" he asked, utterly confused that a _human _could talk back to him like that.

"Sorry if I made you feel bad," said Ellie innocently.

"Um, you didn't," Barricade shook his head. "I just can't believe how _stupid_ you are! Do you know how powerful I am compared to you! Do you really think it's all that smart to insult me, let alone all the other Decepticons in the world? I should kill you for saying those things!"

Ellie definitely preferred the police car, now. He stepped closer to her; she could tell he was mad. Ellie fell backwards onto the ground. She could be clumsy in times of vain. She struggled to keep her distance from the Decepticon. He was inches from her face. Ellie shook in fear. He said that he would _kill_ her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the bomb to go off, waiting for the blow that would ultimately end her life.


	9. Chapter 9: A Change of Heart

**Ok, so school is just wearing me out! Sorry if I'm slow at updating! Well, I had fun with this chapter! haha! I promise, to those of you who are missing Sam and Ellie's alone time, that Sam and Ellie will be reunited soon! Probably in the next 1-2 chapters! YAY! Ellie just has to work on being un-kidnapped! Anyways, please read and review!!! **

**Chapter 9: A Change of Heart**

The Decepticon could hear Ellie's heart racing. He was enjoying her paranoia. He had caused it by the way. Ha, she probably thought he was going to kill her. Wait, wasn't he? Yes, he was. But no, he couldn't, she's so small and helpless…but that's never stopped him before! WAIT! Was he arguing with himself? Barricade thought about this. How could one side of him want to brutally murder the girl while the other wanted to…_protect her?_

Ellie was clutching her knees to her chest and had her eyes tightly shut. Barricade relaxed and retreated a few feet away from the girl. Ellie didn't take notice.

_"I have to kill her! She doesn't deserve to live after insulting our whole race! I've killed many people for that very same reason before!" _said Barricade…to himself…inside his head.

_"But she hasn't done any real harm!"_

_"So! I'm a killing machine remember!"_

_"People can change."_

_"Not Decepticons!"_

_"Says who?"_

_"Says me!"_

_"Then why don't you slaughter the girl already? Get it over with!"_

_"But, the original plan was to kidnap her and bring her back to the Decepticon base."_

_"And who told you to do that, Barricade?"_

_"Uh, it wasn't Megatron, he's dead…it must've been Starscreem…or Frenzy?"_

_"Wow. That's sad. You're making this all up, ya know. I think you like the girl…"_

_"Do not!"_

_"Then kill her!"_

_"I CAN'T!"_

_"DO IT!"_

_"NOOO!"_

_"YES!"  
"NO! I won't listen to you!"_

_"I am you!"_

_"What the-? I'm confused!"_

Ellie lifted her arm and risked a peek. She saw the most peculiar thing. It was Barricade, but he was about ten feet away from her, clutching his head and muttering something incoherent to himself. She tilted her head in confusion. Then, Ellie decided to approach the struggling Barricade. After all, he looked like he could use some counseling.

"Uh, Barricade?" said Ellie softly.

Barricade winced and swiveled around to face the shocked girl in front of him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'M FINE!" he yelled.

Ellie jumped.

"Should I be cowering in fear?" asked Ellie about to resume the feeble position.

"No, you're not in any danger, not right now anyways. I'm just…so confused! I'm supposed to be pointing my guns at you, laughing maniacally, but instead I'm talking to _you_, like a loser," he sighed.

"It's ok Barricade," said Ellie sympathetically, "I sorta understand in a weird human to Decepticon way. I'm kinda glad you aren't killing me…and laughing at my dismembered body. I like it when you act like a- WAIT! What did you mean by 'talking to _you_, like a loser?'"

"I-I, uh, HEY! Don't yell at me! I'm having a breakdown!" pouted Barricade pathetically.

Ellie tried hard to force back a laugh. Seeing Barricade in this state was highly amusing. "I think I know what you're going through, Barricade. It's like mid-life crisis…or menopause. I get the two mixed up. So, have you been experiencing any hot flashes?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this," said Barricade.

"Oh, it's fine! I won't tell anybody about anything that we discuss. Please, talk with me! I really want to help!" Ellie smiled and waited for Barricade's reply.

He paced a few feet around their surroundings. He looked at Ellie, looked at her somewhat creepy, somewhat beautiful smile, and continued to pace.

"I," he started, "think. That. I. Might. Sort. Of. Kind. Of. Maybe. Possibly. Like. You," he cringed at the last word he said, wishing that he could take it all back, wishing that he didn't have a soft spot for the human. It was the only possible answer, though. Why else wasn't she dead? Why did he always feel his heart sink when he put her in danger? He let out a deep sigh mixed with a growl. Then he built up enough courage to look her in the eyes.

Ellie stared back into the dark, red eyes of the Decepticon. Her face was strewn with confusion, compassion, and surprise. She really wished she could see what her face looked like. Then again, she'd probably start cracking up, and this was a very serious conversation. She opened her mouth to say something, but it was hard making words form. There was so much she wanted to say and ask, but it was as if she couldn't quite remember how to talk. Then, she finally muttered, "Sam."

Ellie saw a flash of anger and hurt sweep across Barricade's face. Ellie gaped at the way Barricade had changed in the last twenty minutes.

_"Fuck Sam!" _thought Barricade, but instead whispered, "I see."

"I'm sorry, Barricade," said Ellie, almost in tears herself. She could hardly stand watching the hurt Decepticon before her.

"It's fine. I don't care. I don't know what came over me."

"We can still be friends," said Ellie hopefully. "It's just, you're a…robot, and I'm just a human…it wouldn't work out. Don't you see?"

"I SAID IT'S FINE!" roared Barricade. And without another word, he transformed back into a police car and drove off.

Ellie stared at the cloud of smoke that Barricade was making along the desert road as he sped off. She felt really bad. She would have never guessed that he liked her. Heck, she never even would have imagined that Decepticons could fall for humans. Thinking about this only made her feel worse. She sat down and decided to think of Sam.

_"If we get married, what will we name our kids?" _she thought to herself. _"Hmm, first off, how many kids will we have? Four is a pretty good number or maybe three. Well, if it's a boy, he's name should be Bee. It's cute, and it will be an honor to Sam's guardian, Bumblebee. Or would Bee be a better girl's name? No, it should definitely be a boy's name. Then, we can name the girl…Mikaela. For some reason, that name keeps popping up in my head. And, if we have another boy…it can be named Sam Jr. we have to have a junior! I think it's cute! Other options could be Optimus Prime or Spike. Maybe Spike could be the dog's name. I wonder if there are Transformer dogs? That would be so cool! I'll have to remember to ask Sam or Bumblebee about that…"_

Before Ellie wasted any more of her time daydreaming, she heard the screeching sound of tires. She looked up to see Barricade, in police car form. He didn't say anything, but Ellie could tell that he wanted to apologize. _Typical Barricade_, thought Ellie.

She walked over to the vehicle and stood by the back door, waiting for it to pop open. Instead, Barricade opened the passenger door. Ellie's jaw dropped. He never let a human ride up front. She hopped in nonetheless, feeling very honored.

They drove in silence for a few miles. Ellie didn't know what to say.

"We can be…friends," said Barricade. He sounded defeated.

Ellie almost jumped out of her seat, "REALLY? THANKS, BARRICADE! I've never been friends with a Decepticon before! I'll have to write about this in my journal! I'm so happy! I knew you were good! Hey, does this mean you'll join forces with the Autobots?"

"Never!" growled Barricade.

"Oh, sorry. BUT YAY! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!" Ellie leaned over and kissed the dashboard. Barricade let out a small shiver. Ellie blushed.

"Sorry," said Barricade, embarrassed.

"I'm hungry!" yelled Ellie, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that humans have to eat to survive."

"Yeah. Hey can we go to Arby's?"

"Arby's?" Barricade scanned the Internet for "Arby's". "Oh, ok, it's a place to get food. I understand. The closest one is a half hour away."

"Hmm, I guess I can wait that long," Ellie yawned. She was quite exhausted after being almost killed and then stranded in the desert. She leaned back into the soft car seat and fell asleep. Barricade moaned, feeling the girl's warmth inside him. If only she could be his…


	10. Chapter 10: Temptations

**Here it is! Chapter 10! Yay! So, I'm proud of myself because this is my longest chapter so far! It's pretty interesting! I hope all you readers like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and keep continuing with that! I'll try to keep the chapters coming, sorry if I'm slow, school has started and all. Trust me, I'd much rather be writing than doing my pre-calc homework! ...WELL! CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!  
**

**Chapter 10: Temptations**

"Can I take your order?" asked the fast food lady working at the Arby's drive-thru.

"Um yeah," said Ellie as she slid across seats to the driver's side.

Barricade tried to not think about Ellie, but it was almost impossible. Every move she made sent shocks through his body. He tried to stifle his whimpers; he couldn't let Ellie hear his yearning for her small, soft body. It was almost embarrassing that he was having feelings for a _human_ in the first place! Did she have any idea how uncomfortable she was making him?

"I'll have the popcorn chicken shakers," said Ellie into the speaker. "Does that come with fries?"

"No, ma'am, but you can make it a combo. A combo comes with fries and a medium sized drink."

"Hmm, alright, let's make it a combo!" said Ellie ecstatically. Who knew ordering fast food could be so much fun?

"Is that all?"

"Yup, I think so."

"Okay then, please drive around to the window."

Barricade wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about what Ellie's body would feel like if-

"Ahem! Barricade! Let's move around to the window!" said Ellie impatiently.

He quickly sped up to the window, nearly missing it. His tire's screeched to a halt. Ellie reached out to pay for her food, then she grabbed the bag, and the two of them drove off.

"Mmm, do you smell that Barricade? Chicken!" said Ellie.

Barricade was silent. Ellie stuffed some fries into her face.

"Gosh, I was starving!" she opened her buffalo sauce and poured it on top of her popcorn chicken. Then she violently shook the container. Barricade almost screamed. Her shaking like that was causing vibrations inside of him. It was a sinful pleasure. _Damn,_ he thought, trying to keep a hold of himself.

Ellie stabbed the innocent chicken tender with her fork and shoved it in her mouth. She got orange-ish hot sauce all over her face. "Yum!" she smiled.

Barricade would have normally thought of this behavior as disgusting, but now, he was sorta turned on by it…_oh, snap out of it Barricade! She's taken! _He thought.

While Barricade was thinking of Ellie, and not thinking about where he was going, he ran off the side of the road.

"Oh shit!" he yelled, swerving around to get back on the road.

"Double shit!" screamed Ellie as the sharp turn sent her container of chicken flying through the air, and she slammed against the door.

Orange-ish hot sauce splattered across the interior of the police car. Ellie got up and rubbed her head. Barricade screeched to a halt.

"What the hell did you just get on my interior!" roared Barricade.

"Hot sauce?" whimpered Ellie.

"Dammit! Thanks a lot! You're such a fool!"

"I-I thought we were past all the name calling, Barricade! It's just buffalo sauce!"

Barricade growled. "Well, how the hell am I going to get the stains out?"

"Oh!" Ellie reached into her pocket and pulled out a Clorox bleach pen, "I almost forgot that I have this!"

"What is it?"

"It's a stain remover!" beamed Ellie, feeling proud of herself.

"…And you carry that around with you?" asked Barricade.

"Duh!" said Ellie, pressing the pen on the stained seats. "There! You're spotless!"

"Good, cause I would have been pissed if it didn't come out!"

"Sorry about that, but it kinda was your fault. You're the one who wasn't watching the road. Why weren't you watching the road?"

"I was busy thinking about other…stuff."

"What kinda stuff?" prodded Ellie.

"Decepticon stuff," lied Barricade.

"Secret stuff?"

"Yes."

"Ooh! Can you tell what the secret stuff is about?"

"No."

"Why not?" whined Ellie.

"Then it wouldn't be a secret, and you'd probably go and tell your Autobot buddies."

"Oh that reminds me, when can I go back to them?"

"Uh," started Barricade, "I hadn't really thought about that."

"Are you still taking me back to the Decepticon base, because I really would prefer not going there. I get scared easily."

"I," Barricade really didn't know what he was going to do with the girl…Ellie. He supposed he could take her back, but how would that benefit him? He couldn't take her back to the Decepticon base; he would kill himself if they hurt her, or worse. He really didn't want to lose her, but he couldn't just run away with her because of Sam. Why did this have to be so damn hard? He could kill Sam…he could take Ellie back home, kill Sam, and make it seem like an accident or something. Ellie would hate him if she found out though. Barricade sighed. He looked at Ellie, now asleep in the passenger seat. The sun was setting and he could see a few stars. Barricade wanted to just keep driving and never stop; he didn't want to deal with the world right now.

* * *

Ellie's body was so warm and light. Her skin caressed the inside of him. She was perfect, even if she was a human. Barricade had never seen this beauty in his own kind before. She was like a valuable prize that could easily break when not handled with care. He wanted her so badly. How could he have such strong feelings for her, when she felt absolutely nothing for him? It wasn't fair. Barricade had to try so hard not to take a hold of Ellie and have his way with her. Her strength was nothing compared to his. She was powerless next to him. He could make her do _anything_. Barricade got lost in his greedy thoughts. 

Each mile further, his burning intensity for her grew. It was searing throughout his mind; he wanted to scream. The lusty thoughts were etched into his mind. Every time Ellie moved as much as an inch, he exploded with pleasurable pain of desire. She was the only thing in the world he couldn't have, but that made him want her even more. _You always want what you can't have, _he thought.

* * *

It was dark and lonely on the road. Ellie was in a deep sleep. Barricade slowly pulled off to the side of the desert road. The sudden stop in motion slowly woke Ellie. She rubbed her eyes. When they came into focus she found that she wasn't the only one sitting in the car. Right next to her was a man, twenty years old or so, with long straggly black hair, a rough face, and piercing red eyes. It was Barricade's holo form. 

Ellie remembered Sam telling her that Transformers could create projections of themselves called holos. They're used so it won't look like a car is driving all by itself. They are exact replicas of humans, and they aren't like regular holograms that are penetrable. A Transformer's holo is solid.

_Why was Barricade in holo form? _Wondered Ellie, _and why is he staring at me like that?_

His eyes were fixed on Ellie. The moon outside made them flash with light. They looked at her with a strange, hungry gaze, one that a wolf would have before killing its prey. Only this look wasn't looking forward to a kill, this look was looking forward to a much different satisfaction.

He lifted his hand and stroked Ellie's cheek, his eyes still staring directly at the girl. His fingers lingered on her chin, then slowly turned it so she faced him. Ellie shuddered at Barricade's touch. It was cold and cruel, and his fingernail were razor sharp. They left cuts on her chin. She was forced to look into those eyes. Those eyes…

"B-barricade? I'm not so sure about this…what exactly are you doing?" Ellie was afraid of the answer she might receive.

But, Barricade remained silent. His lips parted into a smile as he delicately stroked Ellie's hair. Then, he forcefully grabbed the back of her neck. His grip was tight. Ellie let out a yelp and tried to resist Barricade's force.

"Do you like me?" he asked in a low gravely voice.

"B-barricade, why are you doing this?" whimpered Ellie.

He drew closer to Ellie and was breathing on her neck.

"Why don't you like me?" he breathed.

"I-I c-can't. I," she paused, "I love Sam."

Barricade bit Ellie's neck. She jumped and tried to kick him off. He growled and jumped on her, pinning her between himself and the seat. He stroked her body and continued to kiss her neck. He was so strong. Ellie had no chance of escaping. What would Sam say? What would he do when he found out that…that he wouldn't be her first? Ellie panicked and started to scream.

"HELP! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" she reached for the door handle, but naturally, it was locked.

Barricade cuffed his hand around her mouth to muffle her shrieks. Ellie started to cry. The wet tears left a trail down her cheek. Barricade removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. He kissed her roughly.

Barricade wanted Ellie to be his, once and for all. He grabbed at her shirt and ripped it off without much effort at all. _He still had the strength of a thirty-foot Transformer! FUCK!_ Thought Ellie.

"Why?" Ellie cried out in hysteria.

"Mmm, you taste good," he panted. He tore off her bra and caressed her soft breasts. Then, Barricade bit her nipple, as Ellie cried out in more pain.

"Please! Stop! You don't understand!"

"Stop talking!" ordered Barricade. He reached his hand down Ellie's blue jeans. She squirmed at his touch. He was hot and heavy on top of her. She cried even more.

"You know you like it!" panted Barricade.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!"

"Am I not good enough for you? What does Sam have that I don't?" asked Barricade.

Ellie's face twisted in anguish as Barricade was messing with the button on her jeans. "The difference," Ellie's voice was shaking, "between you and Sam, is that Sam has a heart, and you don't."

Barricade stopped suddenly, realizing what he was doing to the girl. He let go of her and looked at his hands in horror. He was a monster; Ellie was right, he didn't have a heart. Barricade thought that he could change…for Ellie, but his killer instincts got the better of him, they always did. He could never change; he could never be with Ellie.

"I will never be able to satisfy you," he said quietly to himself more than Ellie.

Ellie crawled to the window and sat there huddled in a ball.

"I-I don't know what to say, I-I'm s-sorry," he sighed and looked at Ellie with saddened, dark eyes. "Distance yourself far away from me Ellie, don't let me do this again."

Ellie built up enough strength to look at Barricade's eyes one last time. She gasped as she saw them flicker from red to blue, but only for an instant. Without further hesitation, though, Ellie grabbed the remains of her clothes and got out of the car.

She stood outside, breathing in the fresh air. She looked at Barricade with hatred and sadness. She let her tears fall and didn't try to hide them. How could she feel bad for that creature who almost ruined her life? She started to run in the other direction. Her eyes were blurred and she couldn't tell where she was going. Ellie ran a few feet until her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Her back heaved as she sobbed.

Ellie looked over her shoulder to see that Barricade had transformed back into a robot. He almost looked as hurt as she was. _Ha, he doesn't know my pain_, thought Ellie. Then, she saw the robot slam his fist into the ground in pure distress. He let out an unearthly scream. Ellie had to cover her ears for fear that the noise might cause her to go deaf. She turned her head back around. Then, she saw lights in the distance, coming up over the horizon. They grew brighter and bigger every second. _It isn't the sun,_ thought Ellie as she was trying to remember what time it was. Ellie cocked her head in confusion and disbelief. Wait, she knew those lights. _It's about time they showed up!_


	11. Chapter 11: Let the Tears Fall

**So, I have a three day weekend! I'll try to write a lot. I hope I can get another chapter written today! Yeah, this chapter is sad, I didn't want to write it because I knew what was going to happen, so sorry if it took awhile. Aw! It makes me sad! Anyways, you probably just want to read for yourself! Here ya go! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: Let the Tears Fall**

Ellie's rescue entourage consisted of a semi-truck, a Camaro, a yellow hummer rescue truck, a black truck, and one Sam. She was relieved, seeing them approach her in the distance, but she was almost too exhausted to care. She could hear Barricade mumbling something about _'those damn Autobots!'_ in the distance. Ellie was getting a headache from the bright lights shining in her eyes. She was in a real bad mood. Well, it wasn't her fault she had almost been raped.

Tires screeched and dust was blown into the air when the four Autobots arrived in front of Ellie. She was sprawled out into a heap of misery. She actually didn't want any contact with anybody right now.

"Is that Barricade?" shouted Sam up to the rest of the Autobots.

"BARRICADE!" confirmed Bumblebee.

"Ellie!" Sam rushed over to the girl; he was shocked at her appearance. "What the hell happened?" Her shirt was ripped in many different places, she had dirt on her jeans, and she was bleeding. He reached out a hand to wrap around her.

Ellie flinched, "Don't touch me!" She was still in shock.

Sam jumped back in surprise. "Ellie?"

Ellie collapsed into more sobs that shook her whole body. Sam stood at a distance.

While Sam watched the flustered Ellie, the other Autobots made their way over to Barricade.

Barricade shot them looks of disgust as they drew closer.

"What the hell did you to her?!" demanded Optimus.

"It's about time you came to rescue your precious human," Barricade said coolly. "How long has it been, only 48 hours? Your team is slacking off, Optimus!"

Optimus lunged at the Decepticon. He pinned him to the ground. "I said! What did you do to Ellie?"

"What didn't I do to Ellie?" sneered Barricade. He regretted saying that, Ellie probably heard him. She probably thought even worse of him. But he couldn't help it; the Autobots provoked this Decepticon attitude.

"Why?" demanded Optimus.

"Why what?" taunted Barricade.

"Why did you take Ellie? Why did you-wait, what did you do to-oh, you didn't Barricade!" Optimus now realized what Barricade meant by 'he had done everything to her'. "Did you lay your filthy hands on her? Why? What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Optimus in fury and disgust at the Decepticon in front of him.

Barricade was at a loss for words. "I-I," but he didn't know. He wanted to know what was wrong with himself, too.

"You have no right to live! Your sad excuse for a life will be my pleasure to end!" roared Optimus. He punched Barricade hard in the face. Ellie's head shot up and she screamed. "NO! STOP!" She ran toward the fight. Why was she running toward the fight? Barricade was about to get what he deserved! Why did she care if _he _died? And yet, she still did, she couldn't explain it.

"Die! Filthy Decepticon!" shouted Optimus.

Barricade did not activate his weapons; he didn't even try to fight back. He knew he deserved this. He knew he deserved to die; he wanted to die, because it would take some of the pain away.

Optimus delivered fierce blows. Barricade could feel the energy being drained from his body. Then, Optimus shoved his gun right up against Barricade's chest, the spot where his spark was located.

"Do it, Optimus Prime!" wheezed Barricade. "Kill me! Save me by ending my life!"

Optimus was surprised, looking at the pitiful Decepticon before him: never in his life had a Decepticon given up so easily.

"NO!" screamed Ellie, Sam running closely behind her. Barricade caught a sight of the girl in the corner of his eyes. The sight of her made them turn bright blue. Ellie gasped again at the spectacle of his eyes changing colors. She ran harder, determined to reach him.

But, she was too late, Optimus had fired and his gun was smoking. Barricade lay there motionless. Ellie's eyes welled up with tears again. She built up enough strength to reach the lifeless Decepticon. Once she reached him, she collapsed on his cold, hard metal body. "No," she whimpered. Optimus, Bumblebee, Sam, Ratchet, and Ironhide all stood around her in astonishment. What had they missed?

"No!" Ellie cried harder. Her tears rolled down his chest. Then, Ellie felt the tiniest shock on her hand. She looked up at Barricade's face. His eyes flicked to a very dim blue. She sighed in relief. "Barricade! You're ali-" but the robot silenced her.

"Ellie, I do not have much time. I'm going to die and I am in extreme pain, so please let me do this quickly," he whispered.

Ellie nodded, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I-I love you. I-I always will. Please know that. And, I'm sorry…for what I put you through. I thought I could change! I wanted to change…for you. But, I couldn't. I know you must hate me, and you have all the right to, but…try…to… forgive me." His last words came out softly and slowly.

"B-barricade, y-you _have_ changed," her tears were still sliding down the front of her face. "Y-you have changed _so _much! I'm s-so proud of you! A-and, I do forgive you. I-I think I l-love you too." She whispered her last sentence, so that only he could hear it.

"T-thank you Ellie," his face contorted with pain as his life was ending. N-now I can truly rest in peace," his eyes dimmed until they flickered back to blackness, and Ellie swore that she could see a smile on his face. She smiled back, hugging the Decepticon tightly.

Sam watched and stayed silent. He was proud of Ellie. She was the only person in the world who could change a Decepticon like that. He smiled at her. He wasn't jealous, he understood. This was what she had to do. And he loved her even more for it.

* * *

"What happens now?" asked Bumblebee. 

"We go home, back to the base," replied Optimus. "Sam can you get Ellie?"

Sam nodded. He walked over to the girl who had been staying close to Barricade ever since he died. Her hair was a mess, she had bruises and scratches on her face, but Sam thought she looked beautiful in the morning sunlight.

"Hey," he said softly.

Ellie turned her head in his direction. "Hey," she whispered. "Um, sorry about last night."

"Don't apologize, I understand. Well, not completely, but I figured out that you needed your space. You must've gone through a lot. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner to help you."

"Oh," she looked at Sam. His hair was beautiful. He looked so different somehow, but what was it? Maybe it was herself who had changed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Sam.

"I guess that would be best. It hurts, though…to think about it," she took a deep breath. "Barricade tried to rape me, Sam."

"Oh," Sam looked horrified. He knew this was probably the case, but hearing about it in reality made it hard to handle. "Did he, uh…"

"No," said Ellie, knowing what he wanted to ask.

"How did he, um…?"

"Holo form," sighed Ellie.

"Oh, I see," said Sam quietly.

"Yeah,"

Sam wrapped Ellie in a hug. She leaned her head into his shoulders and let out the last of her tears. His arms made her feel so safe. She was home at last.

**A/N: Sniff So sad...Hey! I bet this chapter makes you want to leave a review! Right? Right? Haha! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Arrival

**Short Chapter! I don't like it. But, it seemed necessary, i guess. Thank you This World Fair for your awesome song, _Don't Make me Wait_. I'm in love with it and I used the lyrics in this chapter! I can't believe this is my twelfth chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Anyways, on with the show!  
**

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Arrival  
**

"Are guys ready?" asked Bumblebee, walking over to the couple.

"Yeah, are you ready, Ellie?" Sam squeezed her hand for encouragement.

"Um, can I say good-bye one last time?" Ellie said softly.

Bumblebee and Sam nodded, watching Ellie stand up and walk over to the fallen robot. The morning air was cool, so Ellie wrapped her arms around herself. She took slow, careful steps. The sight of him lying there like that still shocked her. When she reached Barricade's side she laid her hand on his hand. It was cold. She shivered. Then she walked around him in a circle, trying to create a lasting picture of him in her mind.

His eyes were empty, he had numerous scratches on his worn out body, and wires were stinking out from the place his spark had rested. His heart, thought Ellie. She traced a heart on his chest and kissed it. This was goodbye. She bit her lip to force back fresh tears and took one last look at Barricade before turning around and making her way back to Sam and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee had transformed and opened his doors so that Sam and Ellie could get in. Optimus led the way on the road. They were all a little sad, Ellie could tell. Optimus was wondering if he had made a mistake by killing the Decepticon. Ellie had to remember to tell him that that was his only choice and that she wasn't mad at him. She sighed. "Talk to me, Sam."

"Anytime," said Sam, smiling at Ellie.

Ellie returned a weak smile. "Sam, do you still love me?"

"Ellie," he was a little shocked at her question, "you don't have to worry. I will _always_ love you. In fact, I think I love you even more. Last night, I saw a whole different side of you. I can't even explain it. You were, you were…broken beyond repair, but you found a way to let love back into your heart. No one is as strong as you were last night. You've been through a lot, Ellie, but here you are, still pushing on with your head held high. Like I said when I first met you, you aren't like most girls."

Ellie looked at him with big puppy eyes. "Aw! Sam! That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! I will always love you, too!"

Sam stroked her cheek. His warm touch made Ellie feel so nice.

"Alright, enough of this, just kiss me already!" said Ellie dramatically.

Sam didn't hesitate. He wrapped her into a tight hug and gently placed his lips on hers. Ellie could feel his breath. Ellie swiftly moved her hands through Sam's hair as their kiss deepened. His kisses made her lose track of time, it was as if nothing else mattered in the world except for Sam. Music was playing, courtesy of Bee, in the background:

"_Angel eyes why do you look back  
And all this time how did you know that  
I'd be here, I'd be here, I'd be here  
In this world all alone_

_So don't make me wait, honey  
Don't make me say it out loud  
Don't hesitate no honey  
Or it will all fall down_

_Angel eyes why do you gaze  
Eveytime I loose my way  
You, find me here  
Find me here, find me here_

_So don't make me wait, honey  
Don't make me say it out loud  
Don't hesitate now honey  
Or it will all fall down_

_Don't make me wait, honey  
Don't make me say it out loud  
Don't hesitate now honey  
Or it will all fall down  
All fall down_

_Don't make me wait, honey  
Don't make me say it out loud  
Don't hesitate now honey  
Or it will all fall down"_

Unfortunately, there were other things in the world that mattered other than Sam. Ellie found this out the hard way.

It sounded like a car accident, but that would have been too simple. No, it was Starscream, who had just landed on the road behind them. Ellie and Sam stared out the window, not really believing what they saw. They had just been reunited, and now this? Things were about to get messy.

They watched Optimus and Ironhide transform. They both looked pretty pissed off by the new arrival. Bumblebee pulled off to the side of the road to let Sam and Ellie out, then he too joined in the fight.

"STARSCREAM! THERE'S ONLY ONE OF YOU AND FOUR OF US? DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS SMART ON YOUR PART?" shouted Ironhide.

"Ha!" screamed, well, Starscream, "you are so oblivious, Autobots! True it may look like there's only one of me...for the moment, but…well, why don't we just make it a surprise?"

"What are you playing at?" shouted Optimus.

"YOUR DOOM!" screamed the Decepticon. Then, without any warning, he turned back into a jet and swooped off.

"Follow him!" commanded Optimus.

Ellie sighed; she was getting tired of all this Decepticon trouble. Once again, Sam and Ellie found themselves speeding down the road in Bumblebee.

They were able to keep up with Starscream fairly well, considering that he could fly and all. It was almost _too_ easy to track down the jet. Ellie was suspicious. _Maybe he wanted us to follow; maybe it's a trap!_

They drove several more miles until the jet abruptly disappeared from view.

"That's weird," said Bumblebee.

"Where'd he go?" asked Sam.

Bumblebee slammed on the breaks, Sam and Ellie jumped out, and the rest of the Autobots transformed. They waited for a sign of Starscream's presence, but none came. They were a bunch of robots and two humans standing in the middle of the desert, now what?

**A/N: I told you it was short! ** **review, review, review! I likes to hear from you! Oh dear, that rhymes...it's not supposed to...sigh!**


	13. Chapter 13: Truth and Lies

**Sorry! I know I haven't been updating! I've just been so busy with school and the lack of sleep I'm getting and people annoying me! So yeah, I watched the first Transformers movie (the one from the 80's) the other day for "research". I watched it online so the picture wasn't all that great, but it was funny! Some stuff happened that kinda confused me, but it was still great! You could tell by the music that it was an 80's movie. I love the 80's! I wish I would've been born then, so I could be like "yeah, I remember the 80's!" Anyways, on to the story! READ, REVIEW, blah, blah, blah!  
**

**Chapter 13: Truth and Les  
**

It was quite, too quite. Everyone was wondering where Starscream flew off to. Ellie was definitely thinking that it was a trap now. Then, out of nowhere, they heard a high-pitched, menacing laugh. They all turned around and, not to their surprise, saw Starscream. But, they _were_ surprised to see about twenty or more Decepticons standing behind Starscream, all with their weapons loaded and ready to fire.

Ellie screamed at the sight, "There's like a million of them!"

Starscream sighed; he didn't have time for this. He just wanted to kill them and get it over with.

"Looks like you're the ones out-numbered now!" taunted Starscream.

"It _was _a trap! I knew it!" yelled Ellie, not quite aware that she could die in the next few minutes. _Well, at least she was back to her old self_, thought Sam.

"SHUT UP, HUMAN!" Starscream hit Ellie hard with the back of his hand; it sent her stumbling back a few feet. She let out a whimper as Sam rushed over to her side.

"Why are you here?" demanded Optimus.

"Isn't it obvious?" sneered the Decepticon, "To kill you!"

Optimus shook his head, "I know that, that's all you ever want to do, but why are you here on Earth? I thought you'd leave this planet alone since the allspark was destroyed!"

"Ha, you _would_ think that! But, what you were too stupid to realize is that the allspark isn't destroyed!"

The Autobots gasped in shock. _The allspark wasn't destroyed? How was that possible?_ They were all thinking the same thing.

"How did you find this out?" asked Optimus now curious in what Starscream had to say.

"Like I would even tell you! You'd just find it for yourself!"

"So you're not here to try and bring Megatron back?"

"No, why would I do that? He's better off dead! I'm the new Decepticon leader!" shouted Starscream.

"You make me sick!" growled Optimus. "I bet the reason that you aren't bringing Megatron back is that if he found out you declared yourself leader, he would kill you!"

"Well, do you want me to bring him back?" sneered Starscream.

"NO!" yelled the Autobots, all at the same time.

"Fine, then stop compla-"

"Um!" shouted Ellie. Starscream looked at her in surprise. "Starscream, can you actually bring back Decepticons?"

Starscream stared at the girl with hatred. "How dare you interrupt me!"

"Um, yeah, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but you REALLY need to get over yourself! Geez! Now can you just answer my question?" Ellie wasn't taking any bullshit from this Decepticon.

Starscream was close to ripping Ellie into shreds, but…_something_ about her made him answer her question. "Yes, you can…if you know how…and if the 'bot isn't in too bad of condition."

"What do you mean by _too bad of condition_?" asked Ellie, surprised at how calm Starscream was acting now.

"Ellie? What are you doing?" whispered Optimus to the girl. Ellie just responded with a look that showed him that she had it under control. Optimus was still worried about what effect this might have on the girl.

"Well," started Starscream, "if their spark casing is still there and not miles away in a million pieces, then that wouldn't be too bad of condition."

"Oh, thanks!" said Ellie cheerfully. The other Decepticons looked around anxiously, waiting for some action to start.

"How did you…um…" began Starscream.

"How what?" asked Ellie puzzled.

"You…you had the courage, I mean, _nerve _to talk back to a Decepticon! And…I let you get away with it?" he whispered the last sentence, kind of embarrassed.

"Here we go again! This is exactly what happened with me and…and…Barricade," Ellie's face saddened.

"What about Barricade?" asked Starscream.

Ellie's face contorted with anger and fear and everything else she felt when she was with Barricade. "He's…dead…"

"So?" said Starscream, then realization hit him. "Y-you? Want to bring Barricade back? Why? Oh wait-you don't mean…oh. OH! You…had…_feelings_…for…him?" Starscream broke down into laughter. He thought that a human and Decepticon pair was comical. Ellie just nodded and continued to look directly at her feet, all confidence lost.

"Ellie, Ellie, Ellie, you pitiful human! Barricade never loved you!" Starscream had a devilish grin on his face.

"Wha- how do you know? You weren't there!" Ellie was confused.

"Oh, but I _do _know. It was all an act! It was planned that Barricade would kidnap you. Do you remember that night, a while ago, when you heard that noise in your backyard?"

Ellie nodded, she was afraid of what Starscream was about to say.

"Well, that was Barricade. He purposely landed at your house. He was watching you the whole time. He kept trackers on you, too. We knew what you ate, when you slept, what you and Sam did, the list goes on and on! Let's just say…we saw _everything_!"

Some of the other Decepticons snickered in the background. Ellie gasped in disgust. Optimus and Bee took a threatening step towards Starscream.

"Settle down!" ordered the Decepticon. "Let me finish! So, the whole time he was working for me. The final plan was to get all of you here so that we could destroy the Autobots once and for all!" He turned towards Ellie, "It was all a lie! Everything he said to you…everything he did to you! You were nothing more than bait! I should congratulate you on the good work you've done for me! Ha, go on, cry!"

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU ARE LYING! YOU FUCKING DECEPTICON! IT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE! NONE OF IT! BARRICADE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! I KNOW HIM!" Ellie shuddered, but just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Fine then, but maybe you will believe…HIM!" Starscream pointed and out from the shadows emerged a ghost, Barricade.

"What the?" gaped Sam.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I already brought back your beloved Barricade, Ellie? I've always been one step ahead, haven't I?"

Ellie wasn't sure whether she was happy or furious or depressed. Everything sort of blurred together and made her head spin. She felt like she was about to faint, but if she did, then she would miss so much! Ellie fought for control. She clutched her forehead in one hand and balanced herself with the other. Slowly, reality came back. Ellie wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing at the moment.

"Is it true?" She looked Barricade strait in the eye.

"Yes, but-"

"It _is_ true!" cried Ellie. "You lied to me! HOW COULD YOU? AND! WHAT WAS THAT ONE NIGHT ALL ABOUT? When you…tried to RAPE ME!" Ellie stared at Barricade, trying to kill him with her eyes. It wasn't working.

"Ellie, I-"

"So, was that just your kind of sick enjoyment? Torturing people? Actually, what you did to me was beyond torture!" shrieked Ellie.

"Can I just expla-"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It. Let's just get on with the damn fight!" fumed Ellie, her face red with anger and revenge in her eyes. Sam was a little scarred. "C'MON LET'S RIP THOSE BASTARDS TO SHREDS!"

**A/N: Gasp!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Ellie Has Anger Issues

Hi everybody! I know...it's been like two months...because I am a lazy bum! And, a Lame-o! So, I'm sorry for all those things! Please forgive me! I blame school! But, you can blame me...Anyways! It's 2:55 a.m. in case you were wondering, and I promised that I would get a chapter uploaded tonight, so here I am! sweet! You know, 2 in the morning is a wonderful time to write! I love it! Well, I hope you in enjoy this chapter! Yeah and Alyssa, you can tell me how much you love it once you get done reading it! READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 14: Ellie Has Anger Issues

There was one second of total silence before the fight broke out. Ellie stood her ground as Decepticons and Autobots charged towards each other. Sam looked around with wide eyes. Dust was flying, metal was grinding against metal, and the ground shook. The Autobots had their hands full; they were definitely outnumbered.

Sam grabbed Ellie just as she was about to get crushed by the foot of a Decepticon.

"It's too dangerous, Ellie!" yelled Sam, dragging Ellie away from the fight.

"I wish there was something I could do! I really want to kill someone!" whined Ellie.

"Um…are you feeling alright? Since when do you want to kill people?" asked Sam, a little worried about Ellie's new, more violent demeanor.

"Not people, Sam, fuckin' Decepticons…fuckin' Barricade!" smiled Ellie with a malicious look in her eyes.

"Geez, Ellie! I didn't know you wanted revenge that badly! How 'bout we calm down a little and let the huge transforming robots do the fighting?"

Ellie gave Sam the look and pouted, "Ugh, you're right…I'll just sit here like a good little girl! Psh, this is LAME!"

Ellie sat down Indian style at a "safe" distance away from the fight. Sam noticed that she couldn't sit still. He wondered if she was a little ADD…

"Hey Sam?" asked Ellie.

"Hey what?" replied Sam.

"Got any popcorn on ya? When I get nervous I kinda have to eat,"

"Um…no…I don't normally carry popcorn around with me…"

"Oh. Well…can you get some for me? PLEASE!" pleaded Ellie with a very unconvincing puppy dog look that could only fool Sam.

"Where am I supposed to get-"

"OVER AT THAT SEVEN ELEVEN!" shouted Ellie. "Hurry. Please!"

Sam sighed, looked at his watch, and then looked at Ellie. Two minutes passed.

"All right, I'll get you your popcorn. BUT don't move from this place, ok? Cuz you know you could get killed out there, right?"

"Sure, Sam, whatever you say!" teased Ellie.

"I'm serious, Ellie!"

"I know, I know! I won't move!"

"Good. I'll be back as soon as possible," Sam started out at a run towards the Seven Eleven. _This is ridiculous! _He thought, _We're in the middle of one of the largest, most brutal fights I've ever seen and I'm running off to get popcorn for my girlfriend like a…um…_

"SAM'S WHIPPED!" yelled Bumblebee from out of nowhere.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT…OK MAYBE I AM…BUT DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO? LIKE, I DUNNO, PREVENTING YOURSELF FROM GETTING KILLED!" shouted Sam back at Bee.

Ellie watched Sam get smaller and smaller in the distance. This was her chance; she thought…this was her chance for revenge. Sam had stopped looking back at her so she cautiously got up and brushed the dirt off her jeans. One…Two…Three…GO!

Ellie took off at a sprit towards the battleground. Debris was flying around her head and sparks were showering down on her. Ellie felt the pain in her muscles from over-working her body; she had never run this fast in her life (not even for gym class). It was so loud that Ellie wanted to cover her ears, but she knew that if she paused for even a second, a huge metal foot would crush her.

At first no one noticed her, everyone else was busy with other problems. But, as if by instinct, Sam glanced back just before opening the door to the convenience store, and he saw an Ellie-a-fied deathtrap. His mouth dropped and he immediately started running towards her.

Meanwhile…

_There's the bastard! _Thought Ellie as the sight of Barricade came into her view. Ellie let out a war cry (which sounded more like a dying chicken). Optimus heard the noise and looked over his shoulder.

"Ell-" started Optimus, but he was interrupted by being brutally punched in the side by Starscream. "-ie?" he muttered after falling down to the ground.

"Huh?" Ellie looked back and gulped. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU HURT, OPTIMUS?"

"I'm fine Ellie. But, what are _you_ doing?! Do you seriously have a death wish?! Get back over there with Sam! Just get out of here before-" Optimus jumped and pushed Ellie to the side to dodge an attack. Then he ran back at the Decepticon to distract him from killing Ellie.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK! GET OUT! NOW!" shouted Optimus back at Ellie.

Ellie felt a little bad about causing Optimus so much trouble, but she continued on anyways.

"DAMMIT! WHERE DID HE GO NOW?" yelled Ellie, to no one in particular, about losing sight of Barricade. Then, Ellie watched in horror as she saw a loaded gun point right smack at her face. Naturally, she couldn't move. And, naturally, every thing decided to go into slow motion. Ellie heard her heartbeat; it was very loud. Then, she wondered why her life wasn't flashing before her eyes like everyone says it does right before you die. She watched the smoke rise up into the air, as the massive missile was shot out, and was now massively racing towards her. Well, it was racing towards her in slo-mo, if that makes any sense. Then, Ellie wondered if her voice would sound all weird and deep, since everything was still, of course, in slow motion. She opened her mouth and started yelling out random words, that no one could understand. To her surprise it did sound all weird like, so she started smiling. Then, everyone around her began wondering why she was standing there, smiling like an idiot, while a ginormous missile o' death was about to kill her in a few seconds. Ellie looked up to see that the missile had traveled half of the distance to her face. She bent down to scratch her leg, because it was itchy, then looked up again to she herself practically face-to-face with the death missile. Finally, Ellie started panicking.

Ellie closed her eyes.

"NOOOOO!" Sam yelled, just arriving at the scene, out of breath from running.

But, because _someone_ has extremely good luck, Ellie was saved. At the last possible millisecond, Barricade came out of nowhere and grabbed Ellie up at the waist. Ellie felt the heat of the missile as it flew past her. Barricade held onto her tight, not wanting to let go of the fragile human.

Once Ellie found out what had happened, she fought to get free. "LET GO OF ME YOU FILTY DECEPTICON!"

"Ellie, please! I just saved your life…"

"I WOULD HAVE RATHER DIED THEN HAVE BEEN SAVED BY YOU!"

"Ellie…I didn't mean to…what Starscream said…it's all…" Barricade couldn't talk; he couldn't stop thinking about how much _she_ hated him.

"You're not so tough anymore, huh?" snarled Ellie. "Don't pretend like you actually care about me! Don't try to tell me that everything Starscream said was a lie! Don't tell me you didn't mean it! Don't even talk to me! Don't even look at me! Don't even think about me!"

"Ellie…I really am sorry! You know it's true! When has a Decepticon ever apologized to a human? What can I do to make you believe me?" Barricade looked so pitiful as he pleaded with the girl.

"Well, for a start you can go DIE!" spat Ellie.

Barricade winced. "Ellie! You said you loved me!"

"Stop acting like a sissy! Maybe I lied when I said that! You know, like how you lied to me about…about everything!" Ellie held back the tears and focused her emotions on her anger.

"GOD DAMMIT! LISTEN TO ME!" Barricade held Ellie up so that she was eye level with him. Ellie's eyes grew wide as she was forced to look at the Decepticon. "I NEVER LIED TO YOU! STARSCREAM IS THE LIAR! THINK ABOUT IT, ELLIE! _He_ said that we had this planned from the beginning: kidnapping you and all. But, when we first landed here, you and Sam hadn't even met yet! None of us even knew your name! So, how could I have been stalking you from the beginning? I kidnapped you that day because I was following orders. You were supposed to be a decoy, that was the plan, but I got to…know you…and then I couldn't do that to you. But your Autobot buddies had to show up and kill me. And after that Starscream showed up and brought me back to life. I couldn't have told him that I had…that…I had…fallen…in…love…with you…"

Ellie couldn't help it; tears were slowly falling down her face. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I-I was afraid…I was stupid…I don't know!"

"Oh," whispered Ellie, confused and unsure. Ellie looked around. Everyone was listening to them and watching them. It became very awkward…


	15. Chapter 15: Dreams

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS!!! sniff you're probably like 'finally!!! this person took forever to upload!' and you are right (sorry)!!! hehe! anyways, i guess i'll have to say goodbye to Ellie! waaaaaaaaaaaah! ok i'm better! now just read the chapter and tell me how i did! please! ok just read! i know i'm a distraction and i'm shutting up now...**

**Chapter 15: Dreams**

The sun was beating down on everyone at the scene. No one moved; no one made a sound. Beads of sweat started to glisten on Ellie's forehead as she stared up at Barricade. Everyone was thinking the same thing: What would happen now?

Suddenly, Ellie stepped forward and was about to open her mouth to speak. But then, Starscream moved out of his place. He took two strides towards Ellie and violently picked her up.

"_This _is why we've stopped fighting? Because some disgusting human decided to start some drama? And what's worse is that YOU," he looked around at his fellow Decepticons, "you actually are interested in this shit!" He threw Ellie back onto the ground. She landed on her arm. Sam winced as he heard her arm crunch as she impacted with the ground; her arm had broken.

Starscream looked at the girl and laughed. "Maybe I should put her out of her misery. Then, everything would be better, and we could get back to killing you!" He shot a glance at Optimus.

Optimus took a step forward, ready to lunge at Starscream, but stopped when he saw Barricade punch Starscream in the face.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on her again! I'll kill you!" Barricade took out his cannon and pinned Starscream to the ground with it.

"You traitor!" screeched Starscream. "I always knew you'd make a terrible Decepticon. You know why? Because you're weak! It's disgusting! You're a freak! You don't fit in with the Decepticons or the Autobots! No one wants you fighting on their side, because you always mess up! I hope you're happy with the choices you've made!"

Barricade lost control and fired. Starscream let out one last yelp before his life ended. Barricade looked into the lifeless eyes of Starscream. "I _am_ happy, you fucking bastard!" Barricade backed up and looked up to see the shocked faces of Decepticons and Autobots.

With the death of yet another one of their leaders, the rest of the Decepticons took off. It would be a few weeks before they established a new leader and came back to attack, but for now, the fighting had stopped.

Sam rushed over to Ellie after all the commotion was over. He kneeled down beside her and helped her stand.

"OUCH!" yelled Ellie as pain shot through her arm.

"Sorry!" said Sam, trying to be gentler.

"Here, let me see if I can help the human," said Ratchet as he scanned Ellie's arm to examine the damage. "I know I've only fixed Autobots before, but I think I'd be able to fix Ellie the in the same ways."

"You could?" asked Optimus curiously.

"Yeah, but I'd have to get your approval first, Ellie." Ratchet looked back at Ellie.

"So, what exactly would you do to fix my arm?" asked Ellie. "I mean I don't think you have the power to speed up my bones healing."

"You're right, I don't, but I could replace you're bone with, uh, a mechanical one. And that's why I need your approval," explained ratchet.

"Oh," Ellie looked a little shocked, "You mean…I'd have a bionic arm?"

"Well…yes. It'd be the same as your old one, just stronger. Who knows how many more battles you'll throw yourself in the middle of?"

Ellie laughed nervously. "I guess that'd be all right. It's kinda weird, but I think it'd be better than just waiting around with a cast on forever!"

"Ok, I'll fix you up as soon as we get back to base. I don't think you'll be disappointed." He smiled at Ellie. Ellie smiled back.

"Hey Ratchet! I want a bionic arm too!" shouted Sam

Ratchet just sighed and walked away. Ellie laughed at Sam.

"What? I think it'd be cool!" said Sam defensively.

"Oh Sam, you're such a nerd!"

Sam let out a small laugh. "Not a big as nerd as you are, Ellie!" he fake punched her on her good shoulder.

"What are they doing?" asked Optimus as he was watching Sam and Ellie.

"I think they're having a nerd fight!" laughed Bee.

"C'mon guys! Let's get back to base! Before Ellie breaks anything else," shouted ratchet to 'the crew'.

"Let's go, Ellie!" said Sam as he grabbed her hand to leave.

Ellie didn't move. Sam looked at her questioningly. "Go on ahead Sam. I…have just a little more business to take care of," she glanced over at the sight of Barricade in the distance looking over the edge of a cliff. Sam followed her gaze. "Oh," he said, "I understand."

Ellie gave him a weak smile as he turned to join Bee and the rest of the Autobots. Then, Ellie turned and started her walk towards Barricade. She held her arm as she walked, it still hurt and the pain was immense. Ellie had fought with herself before with whether or not she should talk to Barricade, but she couldn't just leave him there, he looked pathetic. So, here she was standing in the shadow of Barricade, facing the sunset.

Ellie cleared her throat.

"Damn it!" Ellie jumped at the sound of Barricade's shout. "Why did you have to come here and see me like this? Why did you even have to come into my life?" Barricade still stood facing away from Ellie.

"What?!" gawked Ellie. "So now you're mad at me? Now it's my fault?!"

"Yeah, that's right human! It's your FAULT! Want me to spell it out for you? God, you're stupid. Just leave me the hell alone!" shouted Barricade.

Ellie didn't know what to think of this. Was this Barricade? The same Barricade who had pathetically apologized to her earlier today? Ellie felt a little hurt at his words.

"Barricade?" said Ellie softly, almost a whisper.

"F-U-C-K! O-F-F! There! I spelled it out for you! Happy?" growled Barricade.

"Y-y-you filthy Decepticon!" Ellie's voice shook with anger. "Why don't _you_ fuck off? Starscream was right! No one likes you! No one wants _you_ to fight on their side! You know why? Because you _are_ weak! You can't even look me in the eye and say the stuff you said! What? Are you afraid? I thought you had changed, but I was wrong. You're the same as when I met you, worthless and pathetic. I HATE YOU!" Ellie turned her back on Barricade.

"I'm weak?" shouted Barricade. He turned around and grabbed Ellie at the waist. He picked her up in his clenching fist. "You think I'm weak?!"

Ellie gasped for breath. "I…can't…breathe!"

Barricade laughed and Ellie started to cry. She went limp in his fist and stopped trying to fight her way out.

Barricade placed her back on the ground, a little gentler then when he had picked her up. Ellie breathed heavily and shook even more violently than before.

"Leave!" said Ellie as she turned her head away from Barricade.

"What?"

"I said…LEAVE! JUST GO! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! Just stop wasting your time. You've hurt me ENOUGH!" fumed Ellie. "I never want to see you again."

"Ell-"

"I'm not turning around, Barricade. I'm done with the lies and the pain and everything. I just can't stand to look at you anymore. I want you gone, so that if I ever do look back, I won't see _you_. And I won't remember any of the things you've said to me and done to me. I want to forget all those horrible memories and that will be a whole lot easier without you, wouldn't it? I've just spent too many tears on you. But now I've realized that you're not worth it. Knowing you has been a waste of time. All the memories I have of you are just a waste of space. And you, you're just a waste of space too, aren't you? I want you to know that this will be the last time I'll ever speak to you again. So please, just go…now. And remember…that I could never love anyone like you. I…hope you're happy."

Ellie walked in a straight line, away from Barricade. It wasn't easy. She still wanted to know why he had changed so suddenly. She also wanted to kill him. But, Ellie kept walking, despite those things. She slowly counted her footsteps. One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten…

Then, she quickly looked over her shoulder. Empty space. He was gone. Ellie turned the rest of the way around and looked into the almost set sun. The wind whipped her hair around her face. He was gone.

Meanwhile, Barricade had been running through the desert at full speed. He didn't know where he was going, just…away. It killed him to have had to say those things to Ellie, but it was the only way that she would forget about him. He had no choice.

5 or so hours later-

Ellie was in a deep sleep back at the base. The operation to replace her arm bones had already begun and the medicine had knocked her out good. Naturally she was dreaming, but didn't quite know that she was dreaming.

It was cold out, and Ellie found herself walking along a dark road. She felt like she was being followed so she abruptly turned around. It was…Barricade? Ellie remembered that he had left, but why was he here now? This was weird. Ellie also noticed that his eyes were a strange color. They were…purple? That confused Ellie even more. He had red eyes, right? But wait, he had blue eyes that one time…but when had his eyes ever been purple? Ellie shrugged and decided not to think about it much. She reached out a hand to make sure it was really Barricade that she was seeing.

"Barricade?" asked Ellie.

"Um…no. Ellie, are you feeling alright?" said Sam.

_'That was trippy!'_ thought Ellie. Barricade had turned into Sam. Or had it always been Sam. _'Just go with it Ellie,' _she said to herself.

"I think I'm alright?" said Ellie back to Sam.

"Oh, okay!" smiled Sam.

"Where's Bee?" asked Ellie.

"He's on a date with Optimus, remember? They told us they were going to be going out."

Ellie scratched her head trying to remember. "Wait a second! When have Bee and Optimus started dating?"

"Are you sure you're alright, Ellie? They started going out right after _we_ got married," explained Sam to Ellie.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ellie paused. "No wait! It doesn't! First of all, you used to be Barricade and then you turned into Sam, Sam!"

"That's impossible Ellie. How could I be Barricade? He owns the donut shop down the street and he's down there working today," he laughed.

"Right. Barricade owns a donut shop, Bee and Optimus are dating, and we're married. That's not even legal at our age! And when did we arrive at a grocery store?" asked Ellie, panicking a little.

"Oh, sorry I just had to pick up a pair of pink flamingos for my mom, Ellie. She ran out yesterday," said Sam.

"No! They don't sell pink flamingos at a grocery store! I refuse to believe this! And what in the world could your mom possibly use pink flamingos for? Wait! I don't need this! I'm leaving!" Ellie ran towards the doors that led to the outside of the grocery store. She opened them and then woke up.

"Ellie? Are you awake? I'm all done…you can wake up now!" said Ratchet, he sounded far away to Ellie.

Ellie slowly opened her eyes. "Huh? Ratchet? Wha?"

"The operation was a success. You can move your arm now and it's stronger and you won't be breaking it anytime soon. Yeah, you're still a little sleepy, huh? I'll go get Sam."

Ellie decided to try and lift her head; maybe the meds were wearing off. She was successful and she could see Sam walking towards her.

"Hello beautiful!" said Sam.

Ellie couldn't help but laugh. "Sam…you're ridiculous!"

"What? You _are_ beautiful! …Even if you are still half asleep in Ellie-land."

"Hey! I'm fully awake now, see?" she threw a pillow at him. "Wow! My arm really does work! Sweet!" She continued to flex and move her arm as Sam watched even more curiously than Ellie.

"It looks so real," said Sam. "You could never tell that it was bionic."

"Yeah…" Ellie gazed off into the distance. "Last month I would have never dreamed that I would have a bionic arm. It's funny how things happen…"

All of a sudden, Ellie gasped as she remembered something. It was about her dream. About Barricade. Ellie replayed the events of her last real encounter with Barricade. When he picked her up, she did see his eyes. They _were_ purple! Why were they purple? Ellie gasped again. _He didn'__t want me to see them. T__hat__ was__ why he had his back to me._ Ellie felt sick. _It was all an act. He still loved me. He was trying to protect me. _

Ellie started crying again.

"Ellie?" Sam was startled. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

Ellie didn't respond she just ignored him and walked over to find Optimus.

She stood at his feet like a small child who had just woken up from a nightmare.

"Optimus?" squeaked Ellie.

"Ellie? Why are you crying? Did something happen? Are you in pain?"

Ellie sniffed. "No. I just…what does it mean if one of your kind has purple eyes instead of blue or red?"

"What? That's not possible, is it? Did you see it?" asked Optimus

Ellie nodded.

"On who? Oh wait, I think I know. It was Barricade, wasn't it? I don't know what to think of him anymore. I guess he's just chosen his own path. Maybe he's tired of fighting and choosing sides. Maybe he's smarter than all of us. I don't know, Ellie. I don't think even he knows what's going on."

Ellie looked down at her feet. "Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"What if someone had fooled you to make them mad at you and then you said things so horrible to them that you made them leave and that somebody's plan was to protect you from further harm, but you still feel horrible because you didn't realize at the time that they weren't actually a jerk, but just pretending because they care about you, well, what do you do?" Ellie took a deep breath.

"Ellie, relax. Whatever it is, it's not your fault. I forbid you from beating yourself up over this. Barricade made a tough choice, but in the end this is what he wanted, for you to be safe and happy. So don't let him down. He would hate to see you cry."

"I guess you're right, Optimus. Thanks." Ellie hugged his leg.

Optimus smiled and gently patted her on the back.

"Oh, one more thing!" said Ellie.

"Yes?"

"You and Bee...well, uh, you aren't, um, oh never mind! I guess I just had some weird dreams while I was knocked out!" Ellie laughed at her stupid dream.

Optimus stood there a little confused for a little bit but then shrugged it off. I mean, it was Ellie he was talking to after all.

Then Ellie ran back over to Sam, a big smile on her face. "Everything's going to be okay, Sam!"

"I know," he pulled her into a warm hug. Ellie looked up at Sam and was glad he was there for her. They had been a little distant these past few days, but Ellie wanted to change that.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Sam, unsure.

Ellie gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Oh, _that_," he smiled seductively back.

Ellie giggled and Sam took her hand to lead the way.

**The End**


End file.
